The Blood Of A Chaste Warrior
by Ellie Wolves
Summary: Bella Swan's blood is not only the most potent smelling blood that the creatures of the night have ever smelled, but the ruthless Alpha Sam Uley is after her, determined to take her as his own. He's killed to get to her. When Jacob Black moves into town, can he protect her from every evil creature after her? Or will she be doomed to a life of running, fearing for her life?
1. Chapter One

_**A/N: Hey Fanfictioneers I am back again but not with Blackwater, I have come back with a fire and it is Blackswan time baby, in this FFN you will get a nasty Alpha, reeking bloodsuckers and a kick ass Bella who takes shit from no one. Here is The Blood Of A Chaste Warrior hope you like it and Thank you to my Beta KatKasie coolest and sassiest Beta ever :D**_

_**Rated M: Violence, Sexual Content and Coarse Language**_

_**I do not own ANYTHING**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Blood Of A Chaste Warrior<strong>

**Chapter One**

A Year Ago

"Mom, I'm going out!" I yelled close to the door

"Sweetheart, wait we were going to have that talk I've been telling you about and it's very important," she pleaded looking at me softly

"Mom, there is a once in lifetime party that I'm going to and it is a must not miss. Can't it wait?" I scoffed non-chalantly

"Sure honey, whatever you like," she smiled sadly, I kissed her cheek before walking out into the breezy weather and hopped into my friend Faryah's car and she drove off with a screech.

"I can't believe you got away with it, " she giggled her hair wiping through the wind

"My mom is just so clueless sometimes," I shrugged carelessly

When we got to the party the smell of sex was in the air, and booze wasn't far from the bar. There were so many hot boys so much older than me

"Hey cutie," A deep voice said

I smiled and turned smiling

"Hi," I said seductively

Hours later we went from drinking heavily, to drunken grinding and making out close to the woods

"God I never even got your name," I breathed as his lips were plastered to my neck

"It's Kyle," he breathed

I smiled and brought him back to my lips and he started unbuttoning my blouse showing my bra then we both heard a rustling in a bush

"Someone's in the bush,"

Kyle turned still holding me

"Hey! Beat it!" he yelled

He went back to kissing me heatedly and then there was the rustling again Kyle pulled away from me completely grabbed a stick and went to the bush

"Hey! I said beat it!" he yelled hitting the bush then we heard a feral growl and a beast rose from the shrub

I screamed and Kyle moved back running towards me and grabbed my hand we ran through the forest then his foot got stuck in a tree trunk

"Ah!" he yelled

"Come on I got you," I said

"No go I'll distract him,"

"I'm not leaving without you,"

"Go!" he yelled

I ran and hid behind the tree the beast came and grabbed him crushing his body then he snapped his neck and started eating him I cried and ran back to the party when I got there Faryah was in sight and I ran to her.

"Faryah we need to go," I said shakily

"Why the party has just begun," she giggled

"No now please," I cried

"What happened?" she said in a voice of worry

Then there was a growl and people screaming

"Oh shit!" she screamed

We ran back to her car and drove as everyone else did

"What was that thing?!" she yelled

"I don't know," _But I think my mom does_

When we got to my house we ran inside

"Mom!" I yelled

"What is it sweetheart," she said running towards me I hugged her

She looked at me in horror

"Why is there blood on you?"

"There was this monster it killed almost everyone," I cried

"What did it look like baby," she said grabbing my cheeks

"It looked so dark and evil, red eyes, fur a big growl and b-big claws," I stammered

"We need to go," Mom said in a forceful voice

"Why mom?" I cried

Then the door whipped open and Faryah was taken she screamed and held on to the door frame. I screamed and grabbed her arm but I was no match she was gone from my grip. I cried she was gone just like that, she was my best friend since we were kids and I lost her

"We need to go," Mom said

I nodded and held her hand we ran in the backyard into the forest where I used to play all the time, I noticed she was holding a bag that she slung over her shoulder

"What's in the box?" I asked

"It's what I was going to show, I was going to explain this when you turned seventeen but I can't the danger came faster than I thought,"

"What danger?! You're not making much sense!" I yelled

We stopped in the middle of the forest and she listened

"Take this bag and hide under that abandoned truck right now,"

"But mom-

"Hurry!" she yelled

I took the bag and slid under the truck, and held my breath

I looked to see her draw out a knife that did not look like a kitchen knife. She held it out then I saw the beast that killed Faryah

"You are not having my daughter, you hear me!" Mom yelled

"She will be mine!" he roared

I covered my mouth to stop the whimpering

Mom attacked and slashed his fingers off, I didn't know mom could back flip

Then after a few of my mom's moves the beast grabbed my mom and slammed her against trees and the bed of leaves, then she was slammed again against the truck and landed in front of me I covered my mouth she smiled meekly and mouthed "I love you sweetheart." Then the beast plunged his claws into her chest and took out her heart. I cried and whimpered louder. I slid on the other side of the truck and ran for the road jumping over shrubs and rocks until I finally got to the road and waved at a police car and it was none other than my dad Charlie, I mean Deputy Swan.

"Dad!" I yelled

"Baby what is it what are you doing out here?"

"M-m-mom's dead," I stammered

"What?" he said in disbelief "What happened?"

"There was this thing and he-

There was a giant slam on the front of the cruiser and I screamed it was my mom's body

"Ah hell," Dad said in horror

He radioed an emergency and before I knew ambulance's and police cars were on the location. This was a nightmare, and I don't think it's over...

It's just the beginning

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: What do ya think, review, and if you really like it tune in for more**_


	2. Chapter Two

**_A/N: I bet you loved the first Chapter so you are back for more well I'll give you more here is Chapter Two Of TBCW_**

**_Rated M: Violence, Coarse Language, Sexual Contact_**

**_I do not own anything_**

* * *

><p>The Blood Of A Chaste Warrior<p>

Chapter Two

A Year Later

"Come on hit harder Bella!" Jared yelled

I hit the punching bag harder and faster kicking and punching

Ever since my mom died, I decided to take life seriously I regret not staying home and talking about it now I'm paying for it. My dad put me in Judo lessons to strengthen my moral, and I had read the book she left me on our ancestors and how they were warriors. Yep, better believe it I'm a fucking warrior that kills dark creatures from the night. It would sound like bull shit a year ago to me but when I saw my mom take on that werewolf all by herself I knew there was something different about me.

Then the punching bag was whipped forward and knocked me down

"Damn that must have hurt," A guy snickered

"Shut the fuck up," I growled

"Damn Jared you made her a feisty little one," he smirked

I dropped my gloves and went over to him, Jared pulled me back

"Bella this is Paul, Paul meet Bella,"

"Hey cutie," he grinned

I kicked him in the crotch and he held it going down I smirked and Jared released me

"Hey," I grinned

"Did Paul get into trouble again?" A new voice said

I looked up from Paul to the pack of three boys that stood at the doorway I looked at one in particular who looked at me in wonder I blushed and looked down I looked up to see him grinning. He had jet black hair, russet skin and a nice hot muscular form.

"Bella! Think fast!" Jared yelled

I snapped out of it and saw the flying nun chucks I grabbed them and swung them they loosened and hit the jet black-haired boy in the head and I gasped

"Oh crap!" I said

I ran over to him untying my hair and kneeled down

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" I asked worriedly

He groaned and opened his eyes slowly and looked into mine he smiled

"Wow beautiful," he gasped

I blushed

"Clearly he hit his head," Paul snickered and I took the nun chucks and threw it at his crotch making him slump down whimpering I smiled and looked back at the man. He was already sitting up

"I'm so sorry," I expressed sadly

"It's okay," He had smiled at me in pure gratitude maybe that I had not killed him yet.

"Bella meet Jacob Black he just moved here with his family, he's Quil's third cousin,"

"Quil is who?" I asked unsure of names

"I'm Quil Atera," he beamed his curly hair like an afro

"I'm Embry Call," the third guy introduced shyly

"Nice to meet all of you," I leered

Jacob got up and smiled at me even after I destroyed his pride

"Bella you can hit the showers early," Jared said

I smiled and caught Jacob looking at me I blushed as I turned around he was gorgeous, Steven Strait gorgeous, his jet black hair complimented his skin and the way his muscles showed through his shirt. When I was done my shower and I packed my stuff got dressed and went out to see Jacob shirtless fighting Paul also shirtless. Goddamn they were hot especially Jacob the way his V muscle led into the jungle of mystery in his pants. I blushed and averted my eyes. They stopped fighting and stared as I walked by

"Thanks Jared," I smiled

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah, after school like always,"

"Maybe we'll see each other tomorrow," Jacob twinkled

"Y-yeah," I blushed

Jacob smiled and I went out to my truck and drove home when I got there my dad was home when I got in dad came to the door

"Hey kiddo, how was Judo?"

"It was great," I smiled

"I'm guessing you met someone," he grinned

"Why do you always assume I met someone?" I smirked

"Cause I haven't seen you smile since the last boy who took you out,"

"Please dad, it was nothing major just met the new guy in town,"

"You mean the Black's?"

"Yes. Do you know them?" I questioned curiously

"I used to go to school with Billy Black, my best friend. I was going to go visit them tomorrow after work. Do you want come?"

"Sure," I beamed excitedly

* * *

><p>The next afternoon we arrived close to the border of LaPush where a red house stood and I saw a pair of legs from under a truck, Charlie parked on the dirt road and we got out. I saw Jacob roll out from under the car and smiled<p>

"Hey Bella," He beamed

"You two know each?" Charlie smirked

"Yeah I met him, last night...at judo," I smiled coyly. Jacob grinned innocently.

"Oh. I see then," he grinned

"I thought I heard the sheriff himself," A man wheeled himself out with a woman not too far behind

"Hey Billy still looking good I see, you got the hair you always aspired to wear," Charlie joked

Jacob waved me over into the garage

"Jacob, aren't you going to introduce me to the girl," His mom smirked, her hands on her hips.

"Ugh mom," he blushed

"Hi, I'm Bella," I presented shyly

"So you are the beautiful brunette Jacob was practically gushing about yesterday," he smirked

I blushed and smiled turning to look at Jacob he was totally embarrassed

"Thanks mom," Jacob blushed he took my hand and led me to the garage

"Why are we here?" I asked

"Well come on Bella, you should at least get to know what I like to do and I want to get to know you better,"

I smiled and sat beside him while he worked on his truck shirtless might I add.

"It's really cool how you're not grossed out by this, the grease and muck. Most girls would just sit on that couch," he stated

"Well I'm not most girls." I smirked

"What kind of girl are you?" He asked sliding back up to sit next to me

"The kind of girl that doesn't take shit from anyone anymore," I sighed

"Were you a different girl before?"

"Yeah, someone I'm not proud of, if I smartened up sooner my mom would still be around,"

"Do you blame yourself for her death. I'm sorry, my dad told me,"

"It's okay and yes I do," I said

"It is not your fault. You didn't know,"

I smiled and looked at him he was so close to my face I could feel his hot breath tingling on my skin he smiled

"You mind starting the car for me?"

"Yeah sure,"

I got up and went to the driver's seat and started the ignition, Jacob hooted with happiness

"You're good with your hands," I smiled

"It's a gift," he chuckled

I laughed and we sat in his truck talking mindlessly about more than just cars


	3. Chapter Three

**_A/N: Would Love the views guys but keep the reviews coming here is Chapter Three_**

**_Rated M: Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content_**

**_I do not own anything_**

* * *

><p>The Blood Of A Chaste Warrior<p>

Chapter Three

The next morning I woke up happy for once Jacob and I had talked all night and neither of us got tired of one another, it felt like we really connected last night. I got up and washed up for school and ran downstairs

"Morning dad," I piped up happily

He looked up from his cereal to me and smiled

"You're awfully chipper today. Would it have something to do with a certain Jacob Black?"

The name made my stomach flutter and I blushed

"I'm going to like this you, you were always so hardcore just school and judo no boys. Even though I like the moral but Jacob is a good kid, keeps his nose clean"

"You're just saying that because, you've known the family since forever."

He smiled and nodded putting his bowl in the sink when I got to school parking in my usual spot I saw Lauren Mallory talking to Jacob I rolled my eyes and walked then I heard my name being called I turned to see Jacob running towards me smiling

"Hey Bells!" he called

"Bells?" I smirked

"Yeah I thought it was a cute nickname like you."

"You think I'm cute?" I blushed

"Actually I think you're beautiful but that's beside the point, there is a party tonight and I wanted to know if you would be my date."

"I thought you would take that blonde bimbo." I said pointing towards Lauren

"I turned her down told her I was taking you instead," he grinned

I blushed and smiled

"So is that a yes because it seems like you want to because of how much you're blushing." He chuckled

"Yes I'll go with you." I smiled

"Really?" he asked in disbelief

"Yeah,"

The bell gave a shrill ring over us

"I should get to class." I smiled

"I'll walk you," he offered kindly

"Oh thanks." I blushed

* * *

><p>At lunch I sat with my regular group; Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, Tyler and ugh Lauren. They had welcomed me into their group of friends when I moved here from Arizona after that night.<p>

"So Bella I heard you're going to the party with Jacob Black, lucky bitch he's such a babe." Jessica gushed

"Especially his friends," Lauren purred

"Hey! Keep your claws to yourself." I mumbled

"I can't believe he picked Bella over me," Lauren huffed angrily

"You're dating Tyler." Jessica stated

We looked at Tyler and he was angry he fled the table with Lauren running after him, I laughed and so did the others, I turned to see Jacob looking right back at me grinning.

"So I'm guessing you met Jacob way before here."

"Yeah, where I take Judo he's friends with my instructor." I smiled

"I bet you've already seen him shirtless." Jessica teased

I blushed remembering the hot russet skin sheen with sweat and the abs that followed. I started blushing

"Oh my gosh! She did!"

I hid myself and looked to see that Jacob wasn't looking at me instead he got up, oh my god this was so embarrassing

"Oh here he comes now,"

He was coming over here! I flushed pink and stammered

"Hey guys," he said huskily

I turned to see him and Embry and Quil grinning ear to ear

"Hi Jacob, I'm Jessica you're in my Pre-Calculus class."

"That's right, these are my friends Quil and Embry."

"Hi." Angela said shyly I looked between her and Embry

"Hi," he smiled

The rest of lunch was made with flirting, Mike and Ben just trying to talk with the guys and Jacob and I talking non-stop about tonight's party

* * *

><p>That night I decided to dress girly for one night, putting on a flowery type skirt and a blouse wearing a jean jacket with boots where I put in daggers in both boots then the doorbell rang I looked in the mirror and squealed out of excitement. I ran downstairs and opened the door to see Jacob smiling<p>

"Hi," he gulped

"Hi," I blushed

"You look beautiful,"

"Oh. Thanks," I smiled

"Ready to go?"

"Yes."

He took my hand and led me to his truck that he had fixed days ago, once he got into the driver seat he drove to the party once we got there, there were people everywhere drinking, flirting and making out. When we got out of the car Embry and Angela met us at the gate

"Hey Jake, you made it," Embry grinned "Sup Bell?"

"Hey Embry, hey Angie,"

"Hi Bella,"

We made our way into the house into the backyard where everyone danced and drank.

"You want to dance?" He asked

"Sure," I smiled

He took my hand and led me to the dance floor where he held me looking into my eyes smiling throughout the tracks we started getting closer, I smiled then there were screams. We looked to see some girl running from the trees and a vampire with blood licking his lips he spotted me as everyone ran. I took the dagger out of my boot and did my Judo stance he ran for me and out of the corner of my eye someone jumped in front of me and tackled him down, I looked to see the guy breathing hoarsely when I went closer he ran for the forest I followed him running on his trail then we reached the ledge I stopped and he jumped over. I looked in disbelief as he ran farther into the woods.

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

As I ran from my mate into the woods I met Jared, Paul, Embry and Quil in our cove

"They know about her," Jared said

"Yeah, that means the Alpha will know too,"

"We have to protect her especially you Jake," Embry said

"I know but I can't lie to her anymore, she's something special she has fire, she's different I know it,"

"Well she never told us the real reason for joining Judo," Jared said

"She said she wanted to make her mom proud and stop being that reckless girl,"

"We need to start protecting Jessica." Quil said

"And Angela," Embry blushed furiously

"Look at you guys teenage crushes," Paul snickered

"This is serious Paul just because you don't get tapped now and then doesn't mean they haven't gone steady."

"I need to check if she's okay," I reassured

"Okay go we'll go patrol to see if there are more vampires in the area cause I don't think it's over it's just the beginning," Jared said


	4. Chapter Four

**_A/N: Back for more I see well keep the reviews and likes coming here is Chapter Four._**

**_Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content_**

**_I do not own anything_**

* * *

><p>The Blood Of A Chaste Warrior<p>

Chapter Four

When I got to school Monday everyone seemed to be there, I saw Jacob waiting on the stairs, I was still pissed at him for leaving me at the party, I walked back from the party to find my dad there and he wasn't too pleased either. I hadn't returned any of my calls nor even bothered to text back.

"Bella please talk to me," he begged when I reached the steps of school

"You ditched me," I growled

"They forced me into my car to drive away. I had no choice I thought you were beside me I swear, just let me make it up to you,"

"Like what?" I asked curiously

"Go on a date with me?" he asked shyly

I started blushing when he caught my eye

"No funny business," I said grabbing the collar of his shirt

"None," He chuckled "You're adorable when you're angry,"

"Shut up," I blushed furiously

He kissed my cheek and I blushed and he left me there speechless

At lunch I sat in Jacob's lap as he tickled my sides making me laugh

"You guys are so cute," Jessica gushed

"Yeah they're a real whirl," Lauren said gruffly

"Shut up Lauren," I smirked

I saw Embry come up behind Angela and cover her eyes and covered her with kisses I laughed

"Where were you?" Angela asked

"We were talking to the new teacher,"

"You mean Mr. Uley, he is hot with a capital H," Lauren smirked

I rolled my eyes and Jacob laughed

After school Jacob walked me to my car and leaned against it

"So was that a yes this morning to a date."

"Yes it was." I smiled

"Will I see you at Judo?"

"Yeah you will, I'm ready to kick Paul's ass," I grinned

"See you there, beautiful," He smiled and kissed my cheek

I smiled and got into my car when I drove home I saw Charlie come out of the house in his uniform it was supposed to be his day off

"Hey dad," I smiled

"Hey kiddo listen there was an emergency in the forest South of Forks, I've got to go check it out,"

"Be careful," I said

He grinned

"I see you've reconciled with Jacob,"

"How do you know?" I asked in disbelief

"By the way you acted this morning to right now." He grinned

I blushed

"Bye dad," I flushed furiously

Once I got inside I ran upstairs grabbed my bag filled it with after practice clothes and put on my regular Judo outfit and drove to Judo, once I got there I saw Jacob just pull up I smiled and he got out of the car his muscles covered by a shirt I looked and smiled.

"Hey don't ignore me," He chuckled as he ran up behind me and picked me up I giggled

"Stop it! Put me down," I squealed

He put me down facing him I smiled and so did he. He stroked my cheek and that's when he started leaning in I blushed

"Damn Jacob moving in for the kill," Paul snickered

"That's it Lahote you and me on the Judo mats," Jacob growled

"You're on Black,"

We went inside and Jacob threw his stuff down and I sat next to Jared, Quil and Embry watching the fight in marvel as Jacob and Paul battled

"Dude you don't stand a chance," Paul said doing a flip kick in the air knocking down Jacob I gasped

"Don't worry Bella, Jacob has a super move," Quil said in anticipation

I looked to see Jacob sweep Paul's legs and have him in a head lock

"I'm not giving in," Paul rasped

Jacob held him tighter and I swore that Paul was turning purple

"Okay mercy," Paul breathed

I smiled and Jacob came over to me grinning

"I knew you could do it," I smiled

"So I'm guessing you want to fight me?"

"Tempting, but no,"

"You chicken?" he challenged

"Uh, no." I scoffed

"Then fight me," he smirked

I grabbed his wrist and flipped him making him land on the mats with a grunt

"Damn that was hot," Paul scoffed

I walked over to the end of the mats and tied my hair in a swift ponytail

Jacob got up and grinned going into a fighting stance we charged at each other throwing kicks and punches we tried grabbing me by the waist and I dodge jumping over him, and kicked him making him fall on the mat stomach first I lunged for him and landed on his stomach as he flipped he grabbed me and flipped over so he was on top.

"You are so hot when you fight," He grinned

"That makes two of us." I squirmed he pinned my arms over my head so I couldn't move

"Looks like you're losing," he grinned

"Nope," I grinned I leaned up and kissed him softly he let go of my arms and held my cheek I grinned and kicked him in the stomach

"Gotcha." I grinned

"Wow Jake looks like you fell for her beauty." Jared laughed

"Yeah she's a devious one." Jacob said sitting up

I smiled and blew him a kiss

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

That night when I got home I was whistling

"Hey mom," I smiled

She came from the kitchen smiling

"You look like something someone gave you a present," she chuckled

"Bella agreed to go on a date with me," I smiled

"That's great! You seem to really like her,"

"I do mom but I'm afraid that she will not like who I am,"

"Listen to me Jacob, you are a sweet, loving man. She shouldn't like you for your other half,"

"Thanks mom," I smiled

She kissed my forehead and I ran upstairs to my room and laid down on my bed I smiled thinking about the kiss Bella and I shared at the Judo center it may have been short and brief but I felt the connection right then and there I could feel both our hearts beat together it was the best feeling in the world. But I'm more worried that she won't except the other half of myself the wolf inside...


	5. Chapter Five

**_A/N: See you are back for more fear not here is Chapter Five :D. Enjoy._**

**_Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content_**

**_I do not own anything_**

* * *

><p>The Blood Of A Chaste Warrior<p>

Chapter Five

My date with Jacob came faster than ever I was so excited I really like Jacob, first guy I've ever liked without getting drunk or just dancing sexily with them. I got to kiss him and it was the greatest kiss I had experienced we had this connection that goes beyond what I expected. There is something about him that sets him apart from everyone else, every other guy. As I dressed in my jeans and blouse I heard the doorbell and smiled. I ran downstairs and answered the door I saw Jacob with a single flower I smiled

"Hey," he breathed

"Hi," I smiled

"Ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah,"

He took my hand in his and we went to his car and drove towards LaPush, we stopped and he parked in First Beach and we got out. I saw a picnic mat set on the sand I smiled

"You did this for me?" I smiled

"Yeah I mean I can tell you don't like things too extravagant," he smiled

I took his hand and we went and sat in the picnic we ate and talked about mindless things after we ate we had desert when we were done he chuckled

"What?" I asked

"You have chocolate syrup on your lips,"

I blushed and wiped

"Here I'll get it," he smiled he took his thumb and wiped the corner of my lips I smiled

"Thanks." I smiled

We were silent for a little then he came closer to me and grabbed my hand

"Come with me," he smiled

"Okay," he pulled me up and we ran towards the waves as they crashed against our bare feet

He carried me in his arms and put me down in the sand and started drawing around me I stood up to see half a heart I smiled and he laid down and I drew the other half he smiled up at me and I laid down next to him once I was done. We spoke so much I felt so drawn to him; he stroked my cheek as we laid down facing each other his touch the warmest and his caresses the softest.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met," he confessed blushing the tinge of red on his cheeks

I smiled and leaned forward kissing his full pink lips he responded quickly flipped us so I was on his side of the heart his hands rested at my waist while I rested my hands on his chest, the connection ran deeper than anything else like the words we spoke and the sweetness that was shared between us. His lips were so soft and sweet and how I felt resting on his chest made me feel like I was safer with him. Once we pulled away I looked in Jacob's doe brown eyes and they smiled at me.

When he drove me home that night he walked me to the doorsteps of my house and smiled

"Thank you for tonight I had fun,"

"Really?" Jacob asked in disbelief

"Yeah, I mean I don't want you to spend any money on me ever."

"I'll keep that in mind," he smirked

I smiled and leaned forward he met me halfway and kissed me softly his lips perfectly shaping mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kept his hands on my waist, once we pulled away he kissed me once more I smiled and giggled

"Go," I giggled

"I don't want to I just want to stay and kiss you all night,"

I laughed and kissed him once more as he swung me in the air I laughed and held onto him when he finally pulled away for good I pouted making him chuckled.

"I'll see you at Judo," he smiled

I nodded smiling he pecked my lips softly and pulled away he slowly pulled his hands from mine and made his way to his truck he blew me a kiss got behind the wheel and drove off slowly. I smiled and went inside.

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

As I drove home I couldn't help but think about Bella, the way she talks, the way she made me smile. I couldn't tell her now; she finally gets to know my human half but not my wolf side. I can't freak her out not yet. Just then I saw red eyes charging for my car I came to a screeching stop and the wolf hit my car making it flip upside down and I landed on the side, I shook my head and kicked the door off and jumped out.

"Show yourself!" I yelled

He came and transformed back into a human my eyes widened

"Cousin Sam," I said in disbelief

"Aren't you happy to see me?" he grinned

"You tried to kill Bella," I growled

"Her blood is the key to saving our werewolf line, I mean the vampires want it for power and I want it so then I can snap her neck and be done just like her mother,"

"You killed her mother,"

"Of course I did same lineage,"

I bared my teeth and growled

"You are not touching her. Ever!" I growled

"Aw little Jacob is falling for Bella Swan,"

I growled and lunged at him he grabbed me by the neck and slammed me onto the pavement

"She's made you weak,"

"She makes me happy," I said kicking him in the stomach he fell to the ground and jumped up at the same time I did

"Don't worry little cousin, I will have her one way or another," he growled he slashed my chest making me roar out in pain and slump to the ground when I looked up he was gone.

I got my phone out and contacted my dad

"Hello."

"Dad, it's me." I said hissing at the pain on my chest

"Jacob, what is it are you still with Bella?"

"No I just came back from her house but Cousin Sam is in town."

There was just dead silence on the other line


	6. Chapter Six

**_A/N: I know what your thinking when is Jacob is to tell Bella about his inhuman side? Soon just be patient here is Chapter Six :D Enjoy._**

**_Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content_**

**_I do not own anything_**

* * *

><p>The Blood Of A Chaste Warrior<p>

Chapter Six

It has been more than a month since Jacob and I shared our very first passionate kiss, along the weeks we had many more dates and kisses that felt like they lasted forever. I was really falling for Jacob Black, he was without a doubt the most incredible guy I've ever met. When I got to school I saw he was already at his locker, I smiled and ran over to him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who." I giggled

"Bella," he smiled

I giggled and uncovered his eyes he looked at me and smiled

"Hi," he smiled

"Hi,"

I looked in his locker and saw the picture of us on our second date at the photo I smiled

"Who's that girl?" I teased

He turned to look at me grinning

"You don't know," he asked teasingly

I shook my head grinning back

"Well she's my beautiful brunette girlfriend and her name is Bella," he smiled

"Are you asking me to your girlfriend?" I smirked

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked

"No," I smirked his face turned into sadness and I giggled

"Of course I want to be your girlfriend," he smiled and kissed me softly we rested against the lockers kissing and laughing

"Ugh get a room," Lauren scoffed

"Oh shut up Mallory," I growled

The bell rang for first period and I kissed Jacob once more when we pulled away I sighed

"God I am the luckiest guy to have a girl like you,"

I smiled

"I'll see you in Biology."

"Okay." I smiled

He kissed me once more before letting me go for now

* * *

><p>At lunch Lauren Mallory makes her way to Mr. Uley's class for a little one-on-one session, as her expensive pair of stilettos hitting the tiles as she walked to Mr. Uley's classroom, Sam Uley is expecting. When she gets to his classroom she opens the door to find him changing shirts, she tiptoes behind him and wraps her arms around him.<p>

"Hi Mr. Uley," She says in a sultry seductive voice

He grinned and turned grabbing her into his embrace and kissing her hard and rough then he grabbed the back of her head and banged it against his desk knocking her out cold. He grinned wickedly and stuffed her in the back closets where all the textbooks are.

* * *

><p>At lunch everyone sat at our table minus Lauren which was great, I sat on Jacob's lap as he ate his salad when he was done he had hit cookie I pouted and he chuckled and bit one end and I bit the other. I giggled and he kissed me softly.<p>

"You guys are so cute," Jessica gushed

I blushed and smiled

"Damn where's Lauren?" Tyler growled

"Dude, I don't know why you care so much all she does is flirt with every guy that walks," Ben mused

Tyler got up and walked away

"God he's sensitive." Mike said

I looked at Jacob and he kissed my nose I giggled

* * *

><p>Tyler walks in the hallway trying to find Lauren when he smelled a raging odor he followed it and saw Mr. Uley's class wide open when he reached inside there was banging on the back door behind the desk.<p>

"Help me," Lauren screamed

"Lauren! Baby it's me," Tyler yelled

"Please get me out of here," she yelled

He slammed his body against the door again and again when he turned, there Sam Uley stood growling his eyes a piercing Jade red

"Fuck man what are you," Tyler said

"You're worst nightmare," Sam growled

"Let him go," Jacob growled

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

Few minutes earlier

"Hey babe, I'll go check on Tyler see if he's alright,"

"Okay," she smiled

Man I was the luckiest guy to have Bella Swan, she was hot, beautiful, she made me laugh and I just liked her so much

She kissed me softly and pulled away I grinned got up and ran out of the cafeteria, I followed Tyler's scent leading me to Mr. Uley's room. Then I saw Sam growling at Tyler and he was scared shitless

"Let him go," I growled

Sam turned and roared making the ground shake

I roared back I saw Tyler faint at the sight of us I lunged toward Sam and he flew out the window. I ran to the door and opened the door Lauren jumped out hugging me.

"Oh thank you, thank you," she cried

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

School had been dismissed early because one of the teachers locked knocked her out and stuffed in the back of the room where all the textbooks. I do feel bad that she went through it but didn't like that she was all over Jacob. When we went to Jacob's house to do homework I wanted him to get the hint that I was pissed.

"Hey babe do you have the answer to question ten," He asked

"Nope," I said popping the P

He sighed and closed his book

"Okay, what did I do?" he asked

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently

"Oh come on Bella, you've been like this since school got dismissed early, is this about what happened."

"Nope,"

"Is it Lauren?"

"Ugh don't even mention that things name," I said slamming my book closed

He brought my face up to look at him and he smiled

"Bella you know it's only going to be you,"

"Yeah but-

He put his fingers to my lips and smiled

"I like you, hell I really like you Bells; I wouldn't trade you for any other women," he confessed

I gasped and smiled I jumped into his arms kissing him softly he smiled and kissed me back softly surely

"Hey Jacob is Bell-oh my sorry,"

Jacob pulled back and blushed red

"Mom! Knock!" he yelled

I flushed pink in embarrassment

"Sorry, anyway I was wondering if Bella will be staying for dinner?"

"I hope it's not any trouble," I said

"Nonsense," she smiled "I'll call Charlie over too,"

Once she left I turned back to Jacob blushing

"Well then next time we are locking the door," he chuckled

I laughed and rested on his shoulder


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Hey fanfictioneers back for more but do me a huge favor tell your fanfic buddies but now, here is Chapter Seven, it's gonna start getting more adventurous from here. Alright I'm done talking lol

Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content

I do not own anything

* * *

><p>The Blood Of A Chaste Warrior<p>

Chapter Seven

The weeks had gone by faster than I expected and it was already the end of November start of December Jacob and I had been together for almost two months now and he was great, he was sweet, thoughtful and the kindest guy that I have ever met. We were at my house watching Romeo and Juliet as an assigned project.

"Damn, I feel bad for both of them," Jacob said

"Yeah but at least were not like them," I smiled

He chuckled and kissed me once on the forehead

Once the movie was over Jacob started placing kisses on my neck, I moaned softly and laid down on the couch when he reached my lips there was more electricity, more sparks between us. I giggled when he kissed all over my face I wrapped my arms around his neck and dove into the kiss. He slipped his tongue sweetly through my lips and we were soon making out, I reached for his shirt he pulled away to take it off I marveled at his chest tracing his abs and muscle lined, I bit my lip when I saw the sexy V muscle and the hair trail that led to his surprise in his pants. He went back to kissing me softly and passionately, I grabbed at his hair and purred. His kisses moved down my jaw, my neck until he reached my collarbone where he sucked and nipped. I moaned loudly

"Jacob," I breathed

"Mmh," he groaned

Then he suddenly stopped and I felt his teeth graze my neck pulse I shivered

"Jake are you okay?" I asked

He sat up looking away from me

"Jake,"

He ran towards the upstairs bathroom and I followed he slammed the door and I stopped

"Jacob are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah, just give me a minute,"

I headed back downstairs and sighed sitting on the couch I hope Jacob was okay then I saw claw marks on the floorboards couch, I brushed my fingertips over them and shuddered. Then I heard footsteps from upstairs and sat up straight then Jacob smiled embarrassingly.

"Sorry about that,"

"It's okay." I smiled blushing

He sat next to me and sighed

"I'm not used to that, I mean you're my first girlfriend and we just moved to second base I got too excited,"

I smiled at how embarrassed he was then I grabbed his hand and intertwined it with mine

"Jake it's okay," I smiled

He looked at me softly and nuzzled my nose

"I really like you, more than I should, I just don't want to make you upset,"

"Jake you make me really happy, happier than I've ever been,"

He smiled and stroked my cheek I leaned in and kissed him softly he responded and pulled away

* * *

><p>"The winter formal is finally here!" Jessica squealed<p>

I rolled my eyes and sat at our table

"Who are you guys going with?" Lauren asked

"Obviously Quil," Jessica smiled

"Embry," Angela blushed

Everyone stared at me awaiting my answer

"I'm not going,"

"What! But you have to,"

"Haven't you been listening to the news that beast is still out there on the loose and he is lethal he's killed thirty hikers in the last three months,"

"So what, it's their fault they were hiking," Lauren scoffed

"You're so heartless," I spat

"Well then if you're not going I'll just ask Jacob to be my date,"

"Stay away from Jacob," I spat

Lauren scoffed

I turned to see Jacob, Embry and Quil coming towards us I smiled and ran into Jacob's arms

"Hey," He grinned

"Hi," I smiled

"That was a very spontaneous hug," He chuckled

I blushed and laughed

"How about a spontaneous kiss," I giggled

He kissed me softly wrapping his arms around my waist, I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck his kissed were sweet and soft but filled with passion, and then someone cleared their throat making us pull away. It was Lauren who interrupted us.

"So Jacob, Bella tells us she's not going to the Winter Formal,"

"Yeah I know were both not going," Jacob grinned

I looked up at him curiously and he winked

"Well you don't have to not go if she's not going,"

"She's my girlfriend and whatever she wants to do, I'll follow,"

"So even if I ask you to go with me you'll say no," Lauren pouted

"Lauren, Bella is my girlfriend and I'd go a thousand times more with her than with you,"

Lauren screamed in defeated and stalked away into the school

"You don't have to stay home too,"

"I did want to go because I thought you were going. I wanted to show off my beautiful girlfriend to the school,"

I smiled and hugged him

"I'll go with you,"

* * *

><p>The night of the winter formal was finally here I was so excited, I put on my white and blue dress that puffed out and the chest are was like a topped cupcake, I got some daggers in my purse just in case. There was a knock on my door and I turned towards it<p>

"Come in."

Charlie came in smiling I smiled back

"You look very happy,"

"Yeah, Jake is without a doubt the most incredible guy I've ever met,"

"Well just be careful tonight,"

"Always,"

The doorbell rang and I became excited

"I'll get it," he smiled

I breathed slowly and made my way downstairs when I saw Jacob words couldn't describe how handsome he looked. He had his hair spiked up, his suit was black with a blue and white tie and he had a flower in his pocket. When he saw me his mouth hung open.

"Bella, you look beautiful," he smiled

I blushed

"Here let me get a photo," Charlie smirked

"Ugh Dad,"

"Smile," he smiled

The flash came and went.

Jacob took my hand and led me to his truck.

* * *

><p>As Sam stood over the school roof scrutinizing the teenagers going into the gym it was the perfect opportunity to get Bella. He looked down as Jacob kissed Bella very passionately, I growled. I looked out to the trees and saw vampire Edward Cullen. As Sam directed his attention back to the gym doors they closed and it was now showtime...<p> 


	8. Chapter Eight

_**A/N: How you liking the story so far? If you do keep reading here's Chapter Eight :D**_

_**Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content**_

_**I do not own anything**_

* * *

><p>The Blood Of A Chaste Warrior<p>

Chapter Eight

The music boomed and the school cheered as the songs vibrated through the speakers, I danced with Jacob happily and excitedly. When they slowed it down Jacob grabbed me softly by the waist and we swayed

"I'm glad we came," I smiled

"I am too," he smiled nuzzling my nose

I leaned in and kissed him softly he held my cheeks softly when he pulled away from me his eyes suddenly looked sad

"Jake, whats wrong?" I asked

"There is something I need to tell you," he said

"It sounds serious are you okay?"

"No, I have to be honest with you now,"

"Okay tell me,"

He took my hand and led me out to the hallway

"I am an idiot and a phony Bella,"

"Don't say that, you're an incredible guy,"

"Bella, I'm not good,"

"You are,"

He backed away I moved closer, one step back one step forward

"Jake what is it,"

He looked behind me and growled

I looked and saw the werewolf that killed my mother I took out my daggers from my garter. Jacob stood in front of me and growled his body heaving

"Jake...

He turned and I saw topaz eyes and not those brown eyes I loved, his fangs were sharp and the fur stretched all around his face and his nails were sharper than any of my daggers.

"I'm sorry," He whispered

I felt utterly betrayed that he had lied to me, he kept this part of him from me. The Alpha charged for me and Jacob grabbed me in his arms carrying me and ran out the emergency exit setting off the alarm. The Alpha roared at the sound. When we got to the forest Jacob put me down and I walked away from him.

"You lied to me," I whispered

He stepped forward and I stepped back

"I did it to protect you,"

"From that Alpha, Jacob he killed my mom," I cried

"I couldn't tell you because it would hurt you even more when you found out,"

"What?"

"That Alpha is my cousin," he whispered

"What?" I cried

My head was spinning everything I knew about Jacob was twisting and turning.

"The reason I moved back to LaPush is because, I needed to keep you safe, your dad knows about me, about us, Embry, Quil, Jared and Paul. Your dad knew I had a special connection with you the moment we met at Judo. I'm so sorry, I kept all of it from you,"

"How come you don't want my blood like everyone else,"

"I could have your blood but I restrain myself,"

"Like that night we were making out,"

He nodded

"Just come with me, my dad will explain everything please you have to trust me," He said holding out his hand

I looked in his eyes and I saw the forgiveness he portrayed he meant it I stepped forward.

"Get down," Jacob yelled

I turned to see a vampire right in front of me towering over Jacob lunged and snapped his neck. My eyes widened

"Come on." He said taking my hand

We ran into the darkness of the trees

"You just killed that guy."

"He wasn't a guy, that was a vampire. There are a lot of creatures who want your blood to use you as an end to us werewolves and for werewolves like the Alpha vice versa,"

"How come you don't want it,"

"Because my parents made a promise to your mom and dad, that their newborn son will protect the next warrior in line,"

"Me," I gasped

He nodded

"Come on were just a few minutes away from my house,"

* * *

><p>Samuel Uley ex-Alpha of the LaPush pack, he has been rogue ever since the counsel consisting of his own uncle Billy Black and third cousin's uncle Quil Sr. voted him out because he had his first human kill, that was when Jacob Black was still in his mother's womb, and Renee Dwyer-Swan had Isabella Swan in her womb making the two mothers inseparable at birth. Samuel stalks the woods to find the scent of Bella but Jacob covers the tracks making him roar in anger. At birth Samuel Uley had been abandoned by his father leaving his mother to protect, growing up Samuel wasn't the easiest baby to deal but when he discovered his true talent his mother threw him out the house and moved away leaving Samuel all by himself. Then the Black's took him in making Samuel feel loved and apart of a pack under Jared Cameron, at the Black's household he became a big brother to Jacob Black once Rachel and Rebecca left for schooling. As Jacob grew up he sensed evil off of Sam Uley and that was the night of his very first human kill. He was banished from the land and to never ever set foot on it again. Little did the elders know that he had secrets of others that were meant to be buried.<p>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

When we got to Jacob's house his father explained everything in clear detail and now it made perfect sense, there was no reason for me to be mad at Jacob, he is my soul mate and I understand why he couldn't tell me. As sat on his bed in his room I waited for him quietly and looked around his smiling at the pictures at when he was just a baby and slowly growing up till now, I looked around the room then my eyes landed in his he smiled shyly.

"Hey," he said

"Hi," I said

He walked forward testing our boundary I stood up and held his hand

"I'm sorry," he whispered

"I know,"

"I was supposed to be honest from the get go, it's not okay,"

He turned away from me and turned back his eyes going to topaz I stepped closer and he stepped back

"Why aren't you afraid?" he rasped

"Because I know you're the good guy," I smiled meekly placing my hand on his cheek


	9. Chapter Nine

**_A/N: Back for more appreciate greatly more reviews feedback is greatly appreciated :D here is Chapter Nine_**

**_Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content_**

**_I do not own anything although I wish I did_**

* * *

><p>The Blood Of A Chaste Warrior<p>

Chapter Nine

Jacob and I stayed up all night talking about everything and we do from here, cause we had no clue just a few hours ago it felt like we were normal teenagers or so I thought.

"So how long have you been a werewolf?" I asked curiously

"I was born with it," he smiled

"Did it hurt when you had the first transformation?"

"Like hell, my eyes felt like they were burning the sockets, and my nails kept showing up. The worst part was my anger I was so agitated,"

"Are you going to transform into a real wolf?"

"Yeah, my eighteenth birthday,"

"But that's-

"Yeah next month, they have to lock me up in a cage so I don't hurt anyone or even you,"

"You can't hurt me, I'm a warrior,"

"That may be so but I can't live knowing that I ever hurt you or put you at risk,"

"You really like me,"

"Yeah, I care about you Bells," he said "Get some sleep I'm probably going to be interrogated by your dad tomorrow,"

I smiled as he got up and searched his drawers

"You can sleep in here and I'll go sleep on the couch downstairs," he smiled

"No," I whimpered

He looked at me and sighed

"Jake, I'm not mad at you; I just don't want to be alone tonight,"

He smiled and lay down on the bed removing his jacket and blouse leaving him with his under shirt I laid down with him and couldn't believe how warm he was. I sighed contentedly in his arms and smiled

"Sleep well," he whispered into my hair

I turned over and kissed him softly just to let him know where I stood with us, he responded quickly caressing my cheeks softly, when he finally pulled away he kissed my forehead and I rested on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and slowly fell into a deep slumber

I knew this dream all too well it came as a warning and I finally knew what that warning entailed, I was running in the woods with my sword in hand jumping over fallen trees, as I look back I saw the mighty Alpha, I kept running looking forward then a wolf lunged at me I ducked and saw him transform into a human and it was Jacob. The Alpha slammed him against the trees like a worthless rag doll, I screamed for him to stop and he dropped Jacob until he sounded his last heartbeat.

I woke up to the morning light shedding through Jacob's blinds I sighed and rolled onto something hard I opened my eyes and saw Jacob sleeping soundly, his mouth had a little opening while he lightly snored I smiled and saw the images of the little boys on the wall. I nuzzled his nose and kissed his cheek softly he opened his eyes and looked down smiling and rolled us over I giggled and he chuckled.

"Good morning," he grinned

"Good morning," I smiled

"How was your sleep?"

"Good, I need to sleepover more often,"

"That can be arranged," he grinned

I giggled as he kissed me softly

"Does this mean you're still mine?" he asked

"You never lost me," I smiled

He grabbed my waist and hugged me to him rolling over until we fell off the bed, I laughed and he joined in then I saw a tattoo on his right shoulder

"Jake,"

"Yeah babe,"

"Where did that tattoo come from?" I asked poking at it

He looked and his eyes widened he got up and helped me up

"Dad!" He yelled running down the hallway

"What is it son?"

"Can you explain what kind of spirit wolf did this," he said showing his right shoulder

Billy smiled and held both our hands

"Fear not son, that is the symbol for Werewolves that have told their mates the secret they are to be protected under that tattoo,"

I poked at it curiously Jacob glared at me I giggled then we heard a car pull up

"Looks like the Chief is here," Billy smiled

"No, it's not," Jacob growled "Dad take Bella into my room,"

"Jake."

"It's going to be okay." He smiled

I pushed Billy to Jacob's room and closed the door

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

I opened the door and saw Sam walking up to it.

"What do you want?" I growled

"I came to say hello,"

"You are not allowed on this land leave now,"

"That's not a very kind welcoming,"

"What do you mean welcome,"

"I went to the counsel and convinced them I changed; they said I can live here as long as I don't kill anyone on LaPush grounds,"

"This is bullshit,"

"Looks like we're neighbors; see you around." he winked walking back to his nice sleek Lamborghini and screeching away

He can't be, it gives him more advantage to hurting my Bella I turned to see my dad rolling out and Bella right behind him

"Dad you need to talk to the counsel,"

"Why son?"

"They let Sam come back on the land."

There was just pure silence on his end and a look of fear

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Jacob and I were in his truck talking for the longest time about his fight for me and will do anything to protect me

"Why do you like me Jake?" I asked

He smiled and chuckled I glared at him

"I love everything about you,"

"What everything I'm just plain," I scoffed

"Bella look in the mirror, you're beautiful, you're feisty, well-driven, strong, independent and free-spirited I'm the luckiest guy on the planet to be mated to you," he smiled

I gasped and blushed

"Ever since you hit me in the head me with those nun chucks I knew there was something different about you," he smiled

I held his hand in mine and smiled he reached in his pocket got his keys and started the engine

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see,


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: Here we are again :D I just want to take the time thanking my wonderful Beta Kat Kasie she is amazing she's the reason I post more than one a day and keeps the inspiration going but anyway a comment from chey said she wanted more wolves to kick baddies butt well here it is Chapter kickbutt Ten.

Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content

I do not own anything

* * *

><p>The Blood Of A Chaste Warrior<p>

Chapter Ten

Jared, Paul, Embry and Quil watched over the forest lunging from tree branch to tree root looking for the Alpha.

"This is such a waste of time. We should get him at his house right now," Paul growled

"No. The counsel said-

"Fuck what the counsel said the guy is a fucking psycho!"

"You really hurt my feelings," Sam snickered darkly

Paul growled and lunged for Sam, he dodged and grabbed his leg swinging him by the ankle making Paul crash into the tree, Jared growled and lunged at Sam, Sam grabbed him by the throat and scratched his chest making him howl in pain, making it heard throughout LaPush.

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

As I cuddled next to Bella I couldn't help but feel her comfort and passion towards me, I was glad she was mine because truth is after knowing her for three months coming up to four, I was starting to fall in love her. Imagine I; Jacob Black being in love again. I say again because I did love someone back when I lived in Hawaii I met a girl named Leah and she only liked me as a friend when I confessed my feelings, I was crushed beyond belief I didn't think I would get over her but as soon as I saw Bella it felt like everything made sense, even the nun chucks knocking me out made sense in some weird way. Because the girl that I love wasn't meant to be Leah it was meant to be Bella, the beautiful girl that is lying on my shoulder in this truck, has taken my heart and I want to have hers.

"Jake," she smiled

"Yeah babe," I said looking down at her

"You are the most incredible guy I have ever met just because you are a wolf doesn't mean you are a different person." She smiled nuzzling into my chest

I smiled and leaned down kissing her softly putting all my love into it, she laced her fingers into my short spiky hair, I loved her so much. When we pulled away I heard the howl from outside. Jared.

"Jake is everything okay?"

"The packs in trouble," he said "I need to go."

I got outside and she followed me

"Be careful," she said taking my hand I smiled and pulled her into a kiss

We kissed for what seemed like forever but she pulled away and I was off into the woods, running after the howl in the distance when I got to the clearing the pack was up and fighting Sam.

"Oh look who finally joined the party," Sam snickered

Paul threw a kick hitting Sam in the face, Embry lunged at him and Sam twisted his arm before he could grab his legs, I growled and lunged for him he opened his arms and I tackled him down. He kicked me off making me fly into a tree knocking the wind out of me, and then he grabbed me by the neck.

"You're like me an Alpha," he grinned maliciously

"It's in my blood," I growled

"You're going to become your own worst fucking nightmare not being able to resist your own girlfriends blood, I mean you may love her but the blood lust you feel for her is stronger she makes your wolf weak,"

"At least I'll have the urge to resist," I said grabbing his hand and twisting it he howled and dropped me

"Come on Jacob become the beast you fear," He roared

Suddenly I felt everything go red and my control shifted I didn't have control on my wolf it had gone rogue.

"That's right Jacob; kill with me we can kill together." He growled

I screamed

"Get out of my head!" I lunged at him and he slashed my chest

"No!" That beautiful angel yelled

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I followed Jacob after he left I hid in the trees jumping to each branch, I saw the Alpha and he was bigger than I remembered a year ago when he started making Jacob become I beast I jumped out of the tree

"No," I screamed

"Submit Jacob," he yelled

I threw daggers into the Alpha's chest and he growled

As I turned I saw Jacob lunge for me

"Jacob. No!" I screamed

I held out my hand and Jared came in front of me and Jacob plunged his hand into his chest. Jacob blinked and looked at me in horror.

"No, Jared I didn't mean to," he cried

He took Jared by the head and laid him down on the evergreen grass

"I'm sorry,"

"No, it's okay..." Jared hacked out blood

I held out my hands and applied pressure onto his chest then I felt a power leaving my body and trying to pump his blood.

"Bella," Jacob gasped

I leaned away from Jared and felt myself pass out

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

I brought Bella back to her house and watched over her to make sure she was okay, her power was incredible she healed Jared we don't know how but she did.

"Hey Jacob," Charlie said

I turned and smiled

"I can see that you really love my daughter,"

"I'm in love with her she means everything,"

"Look, I'm not going to lie it's weird that my daughter's boyfriend is a werewolf and the fact that my wife passed down her powers to her,"

"Powers,"

"Their warrior powers she goes through eight stages before turning eighteen,"

"How many stages is she at?"

"I don't know we'll find out soon, just protect her,"

"With my life," I smiled

He walked out then walked back in with a green book with the initial D on it I stared at it

"I think this will answer all her questions and yours,"

"Thanks Chief,"

He left once again and never returned, I went downstairs and opened the book to see a message prescribed for Bella; To my beautiful Great Granddaughter Isabella Marie Swan, I opened the book and red the first Chapter which is healing, which is caused by generating of the common elements which are earth, air and water. Used the first time will cause dramatic changes.

I closed the book dramatic changes, folklore has really lost it then I heard a scream from upstairs, I raced upstairs to see Bella my eyes widened

"Bella, your hair,"

"It's-it's-

"Blond." I said


	11. Chapter Eleven

**_A/N: I bet all of you were like wtf happened in the last chapter, well you get to find out more right now here is Chapter Eleven,_**

**_Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content_**

**_I do not own anything_**

* * *

><p>The Blood Of A Chaste Warrior<p>

Chapter Eleven

I looked at Jacob who looked back at me his mouth wide open, that's when I ran past him and hit under the covers

"Don't look at me!" I yelled muffled under the covers

"Bella," he breathed

"It's going to be so bad, Lauren is going to torture, ugh I can see it now; "See I knew you couldn't keep him to yourself long enough."

"Bella," His voice got closer until I felt the bed shift and he lifted the covers, he smiled

"Please don't," My voice a faint whisper

Jacob pulled the covers over my head and smiled

"Bella you look beautiful with or without blond hair, you're still my Bella,"

I smiled and blushed

"You're just a lot hotter than your old self," He winked

I punched his arm playfully then he kissed me softly

"But I won't be your beautiful brunette girlfriend," I said sadly

"That is true but then you will be my beautiful blond girlfriend," he grinned

I giggled and hugged him

"Thank you," I sighed

He hugged me back tightly and held me on my bed for the longest time

* * *

><p>At school when Monday came around I wore a hat to make no one see the blond in my hair, I saw Jacob pull in shortly after I did he smiled and pulled me into a kiss, once he pulled away I held his hand and we walked inside<p>

"Oh Bella," Lauren taunted

Oh no not now I grimaced

She came over to us and grinned menacingly

"That's a nice hat Bella but doesn't go with the outfit,"

"What are you the fashion police," I scoffed

"Yeah, take it off," she said

"No, I don't have to listen to you; you little twit." I growled

"Leave her alone Lauren,"

"Stay out of this pretty boy," she growled

"Take it off," she yelled

She jumped for my hat and I kicked her in the stomach, there was pure silence in the parking lot and Jacob was staring at me

"Bella, your hat,"

I saw my hat clutched in Lauren's hand as she gaped at my hair

"Come on let's go," Jacob said taking my hand

When we got to class Mike and Ben stared in shock as they saw my hair

"Whoa! Bella, you're blond." Mike grinned. I rolled my eyes. _Thanks for the update you fucking moron_

"I'm aware of that," I growled

"No, you look super hot I mean all the guys were talking about you,"

Jacob growled

I held Jacob's hand to sooth him he smiled and kissed my cheek

* * *

><p>Billy Black is a man of many secrets, the night of his car accident before he was with Tiffany call finding comfort because they could not conceive a baby and they didn't know why. Until he got home that night after the argument between him and Sarah, she was in tears and told him that she was pregnant. That night changed him forever. When Jacob Ephraim Black was finally born, there was joy and sadness. Joy because they finally had a son and second Billy knew that Tiffany Call was now pregnant and he was definitely the father. Three months after Jacob was born so was Embry Call. They became the best of friends and Sarah never knew the truth knowing her history from when she was born to now that Tiffany Call was the tramp of LaPush. But Billy had known that Sam would be back to stir the pot of lies and ruin his reputation as chief, husband and father. He didn't want to let his children down given he basically had four. He remembered the phone call Sam gave him when he went rogue threatening everyone but the wise man himself couldn't defend his family. It may the end of his reign.<p>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Jacob and I were at my house doing homework on my bed

"Did you get number five Jake?" I asked

He didn't answer when I looked at him he was sleeping his mouth hung open in a light snore

"Jacob," I giggled

I straddled him softly and stroked his cheek

"Bella," he sighed sleeping

I smiled he thought about me in his sleep I softly placed a kissed on his lips and he responded I pulled away and he opened his eyes

"Oh wow, I'm sorry did I fall asleep on you," he groaned

"Yes," I smiled

"I'm sorry; I haven't been getting enough sleep since I almost killed Jared and Sam bringing the Alpha out of me,"

"Jake that's not your fault, Jared forgives you the pack forgives you,"

He smiled meekly he sat up holding me to him

"How did I become so lucky to have an amazing girl like you," he smiled

"I don't know, I guess fate happened,"

He leaned forward and kissed me I held onto his face, kissing him back passionately I felt a breeze dance across my skin and when I opened my eyes Jacob and I were levitating. I gasped making Jacob open his eyes.

"Bella, your making us levitate,"

Then we dropped back on the bed roughly

"Whoa," I smiled

I closed my eyes and disappeared from my spot to downstairs I smiled and giggled

"Bella? Where'd you go?!" Jacob yelled

I grinned disappeared and I was behind him

"Boo!" I said

He yelled and I laughed so hard he growled and lunged at me I disappeared and reappeared behind him

"Oh now you're going get it," he grinned menacingly

I ran to the outside with Jacob chasing after me I giggled and appeared and disappeared on the trees then Jacob finally got me and pinned me to one of the big trees I giggled as he chuckled and held me close.

"God you are tease," he winked

I leaned forward and bit his lip he growled and sucked mine in his mouth, I was starting to feel the sexual tension that was slowly growing suddenly I felt Jacob in my center region. I bit my lip and grinned then disappeared. I ended up in front of my house then I heard a loud roar and smiled. I just cock blocked Jacob and loved every single moment.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**_A/N: Bella is such a tease towards Jacob let's see if payback really is a bitch here is Chapter Twelve :D_**

**_Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content_**

**_I do not own anything_**

* * *

><p>The Blood Of A Chaste Warrior<p>

Chapter Twelve

Lauren searches at the library for answers, with Mr. Uley's eyes the claw marks that remained on her back, the countless nights that he invited her over for hardcore sex but now she was merely curious. Did all Quileute men have anger issues? She searched for folklore legends and found lycanthropy. The yellow or red eyes, the permanent pink scars on her back and the fact being drawn to them mentally. When she walked out the library she saw Sam across the street she gasped and kept her down. When she crossed the street she looked in the diner window and saw Jacob and Bella smiling and laughing. They got up and went out the door without seeing her she followed them. They held hands tightly and Jacob swooped her up into her arms making her squeal. I stopped when they reached his truck and sat in I watched closely. He smiled and kissed her softly. Ugh why did he choose plain old Bella over me something doesn't add up. Even Angela and Jessica are getting hotter guys than her. I mean yeah sure Tyler is great she thought but not in bed not like Mr. Uley. But there was definitely something fishy indeed...

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

When we pulled up in front of my house Charlie seemed to be working night shift again, in the last few months the animal attacks have escalated except the most common thing between all of them is that the body's insides aren't there it's just skin and bones.

"Hey Bella looks like your dad's not home," he grinned

I bit my lip and got out of the car walking to the door Jacob grabbed me from behind making me squeal once we got inside we were all over each other. Jacob lifted me up to wrap my arms around his neck and my legs wrapping around his waist grinding against him he growled and walked upstairs grabbing my butt. Once we got to my room he dropped me on the bed I grinned once we pulled back from each other he smiled and removed his shirt. I removed my jacket and tank top his eyes popped out of his sockets making me giggled. He kissed me once more as I laced my fingers in his hair.

"You are so unbelievably sexy," he whispered hoarsely

I blushed making him chuckled

"Are you sure your okay with this because you could easily be attracted to my blood,"

"Well I'm attracted to your body especially these," he said eyeballing my breast

I pulled his face down to mine as he knead my breast, I bit my lip and flipped us over smiling he chuckled and grinned

"Damn, I love you with blond hair," he winked

I kissed him softly our lips moving in a fluid motion his hands slowly slid down my jeans and started unzipping and his hand slid inside my panties making me gasp

"Fuck," I cursed

"Tsk tsk Bells, foul mouth for a very naughty girl," he grinned

I blushed furiously as he flipped us over I could feel the sexual tension as he moved his fingers inside me I moaned then I grabbed him lower he growled and we flipped over again landing on the ground both of us laughing we continued kissing then Jacob's phone went off.

"I'm going to let it go to voice mail," He grinned kissing me softly

Then it kept ringing he growled and pulled away

"You better have a good reason you're calling me Quil," he growled

Then his face suddenly change it went from lustful and naughty to sad and worried

"Okay, I'll over there soon," He hung up and sighed

"What's wrong?" I asked stroking his air

"My mom's been in an accident, I have to go."

"I'm coming too," He shook his head

"We are in this together Jake," I smiled sadly

He smiled meekly and pressed his forehead to mine

When we got to the hospital Billy, Embry, Paul, Quil, Jared and my dad was there

"What happened to her?" Jacob growled

"Sam, we didn't get to her in time to stop the car from crashing," Paul said in defeat

Jacob pushed his way in her room I saw her face bruised and bloodied,

"Bella can you just leave us?" he said quietly

I nodded and let go of his hand I sat by Embry outside and he had his head in his hands

"Hey Embry, it's going to be okay,"

"It's not," he sniffed

"Why, she's going to live,"

"No it's not Sarah, I found out who my biological father is,"

"Oh my, Embry are you okay?" I asked

"Not really,"

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked

He looked at me and smiled nodding slowly

I looked to see Jacob still holding his mom's hand through the window we got up and went down to the cafeteria

"So how did you find out?"

"My mom and Jake's mom were fighting in the living room, so I eavesdropped and heard my mom say that Billy loved every single moment in bed with her and Sarah stormed out ,"

"So Billy is your dad too?"

"Yep,"

"Have you told Jake?"

He shook his head

"Have you told anyone you know?" I asked

"No I can't Jake has lots to deal making him angry at his dad will just make things worse,"

"It's okay Embry we'll figure it out," I said hugging him he wrapped his arms around me

"Get your hands off my girlfriend," Jacob growled pulling me up

"Jake it's not what it looks like," Embry said putting his hands up in surrender

"Then what's the big secret huh Embry? That you have a thing for my girlfriend when you have your own," Jacob growled

"No Jake." Embry said

"Jake look at me calm down," I said holding his hands in mine

He shoved me away and got in Embry's face

"What's the big secret?!" he yelled

"I'm your half-brother,"

"What?" Jacob said taken aback

"I'm your half-brother," Embry yelled

He ran past Jacob and me, Jacob turned and looked at Embry runaway I went after him and saw him drive away I looked behind me and saw Billy rolling out from Sarah's room his face in grave sadness. I got outside and teleported to Embry's house his car was there and the lights were on. I went around and knocked on his window he looked and opened

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I came to see if you were okay." I smiled meekly

"Well aren't you going to come in?" he smiled

I climbed inside and we talked all night, when morning came we were both asleep on his carpet when I woke up I smiled and saw him sleeping I kissed him forehead and teleported back to my house. I looked to see Jacob waiting sitting on my bed, he looked up and his eyes were red.

"Jake," I said

"Where were you?" he asked hoarsely

"I was out," I said

"Answer the goddamn question where were you?" he yelled getting in my face

"Hey can you stop yelling my dad could be here?" I yelled back

"He's been at the hospital all night with my dad."

"I was with Embry," I said

"Of course you were,"

"What's that supposed to mean," I scoffed

"You know exactly what I mean you were probably fucking him, like father like son."

"He didn't keep anything from you; he just found out that night, he put your feelings first because he knew you would get hurt!" I yelled

He was taken aback I stepped back and he stood there

"I didn't know I'm so sorry,"

"Next time you want to accuse me of something I didn't do, learn the fucking facts," I growled

I closed my eyes and teleported to the cliffs I sat and started crying

"Aw poor Swan," A growl snickered


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**_A/N: Looks like Bella's finally coming face to face with the big bad wolf check it out right now! Here is Chapter Thirteen_**

**_Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content_**

**_I do not own anything_**

* * *

><p>The Blood Of A Chaste Warrior<p>

Chapter Thirteen

As I stood up and faced the beast that killed my mother I couldn't help think this bastard is mine now.

"Poor little Swan no mommy, no little werewolf boyfriend to protect you,"

"Why did you kill my mom you bastard!" I yelled charging at him with my daggers he grabbed me and shoved me into the woods against a tree I felt winded.

"I killed her for power, for her blood, you may not know but your blood is the key to all werewolves' survival, it will make me invincible."

He came closer to me and tipped my chin to look at him

"Just one taste," He growled

I kicked him in the face and ran off into the forest the sun slowly setting, I teleported to the cliff again and stopped over the edge, Sam growled and lunged for me I jumped and dove for the water, I started swimming then I heard a big splash behind me I turned to see Sam I swam faster but he grabbed my ankle pulling me back I tried teleporting but it wasn't working he had a firm grip on my ankle. I tried fighting back then he was right in my face I screamed and he slammed my head against the rock wall behind us. I felt myself...slowly loosing...consciousness...I couldn't see above...all I could see was darkness...I love you Jacob.

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

Fifteen minutes before

I was an idiot for assuming that Bella would hurt me by sleeping with my best friend, I couldn't even face Embry not after the blowout at the hospital and I needed to find Bella to apologize and beg for her forgiveness. When I got to the Judo center I opened the door to see Paul and Jared sparring.

"Is Bella here?" I asked frantically

"No, why? What's wrong?" Jared asked

"We got into a fight and I said some things I didn't mean and she's gone,"

"I've got a bad feeling about this, plus she shouldn't be out alone, there is a storm headed for Washington," Jared said

We went out into the forest after Jared locked up, we ran and searched then I smelled Sam mixed with Bella and sprinted harder when we reached the cliff I saw water bubbling

"She has to be down there," I yelled over the storm

"Be careful Jake," Paul yelled

I took off my shirt and jumped in the water all I could see was bubbles everywhere, then I saw blond locks I swam for it and saw Bella submerging blood coming up, I swam for her and grabbed her pulling her out of the water I dragged her onto the sand and tried hearing for a heartbeat.

"Bella please wake up," I pleaded

I pumped her chest and breathed in her mouth

"Bella please," I begged

"I love you; you can't leave me! Not now!" I yelled

I kissed her softly and cried

"Please," I said stroking her face

When I couldn't hear anything I was seeing red, I roared loudly and whimpered as I saw the lifeless body of my girlfriend

"I love you please come back,"

Suddenly I was succumbed with darkness and I woke up to see Bella straddling me her blond hair tickling my face

"Jake, wake up," She giggled

"Bella," I gasped "You're alive,"

"Of course I am silly," She giggled

"Daddy!" A little boy cried happily

I looked to see a little boy who had my features and Bella's hair

I picked him up and he grinned

"You're acting all kinds of bizarre," Bella giggled "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," I smiled

She kissed me and I lunged myself into the kiss she giggled

I gasped out of unconsciousness to find myself in my room I sat up to see Embry

"Embry," I said

He turned and smiled meekly

"You gave us a scare,"

"Em, I'm so sorry,"

"Don't worry about it you were just hurting because of your mom,"

"Where's Bella?" I asked

"She's sleeping in your sister's old room,"

I got up and ran to my sister's old room I opened the door slowly to see her looking out the window

"Bells,"

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

That was a scary feeling being submerged for so long but knowing that Jacob did come after me risking his life made me love him even more, I am in love with Jacob Black since the day we met since the day we first got together I knew that we could overcome anything. But he really hurt my feelings when he accused me of cheating with Embry. I'm not like Embry's mother.

"Bells," I heard a whisper

I turned to see Jacob, I got up opened the door and hugged he hugged me so tightly

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of it," he cried

"I know," I whispered

He pulled back and took my face in his hands I pulled back slightly he dropped his hands

"Bella,"

I turned away from him

"I think we need to distance ourselves for awhile," I said

"How long is awhile?" he asked

"Until you can get your act together and not lash out,"

"Bella,"

I turned back to him seeing that he had tears threatening to spill

Then there was a knock Charlie came in and hugged me tightly

"Are you okay, kiddo?"

I nodded

"Come on we're going home," he said glaring at Jacob

I grabbed the blanket and followed my dad out leaving Jacob alone

* * *

><p>Sam watched as Bella and Charlie Swan leave the Black's household, there ran out Jacob as they drove away; he heard Jacob cry and grinned. He was now vulnerable thanks to his plan of trying to break them up first start Sarah finding out about the affair between Billy and Tiffany, afterwards seeing her drive back in rage and knocking her car off the roads getting her in an accident leaving Jacob in an emotional frenzy. Oh yes Sam thought of it all.<p> 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**_A/N: I'm not letting Bella forgive Jacob that easily he's going to have to sweat for it and Bella gets the training she truly needs_**

**_Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content_**

**_I do not own anything_**

* * *

><p>The Blood Of A Chaste Warrior<p>

Chapter Fourteen

I hit harder and harder every time, the punching bag becoming limp then I kicked it away. I had so much anger towards Sam towards Jacob, but more Sam because of what he did to my mom. Thinking about the way he plunged his hand into her beating heart, I kicked at the bag and I went to the wall of swords and took one, I slashed it against the bag cutting it in half. I swung up slicing every prototype bag. Then I felt all my power generate into the sword making it gold. I put it away.

"Bella," I heard a voice say

I turned to see Embry

"Hi Embry," I smiled

"Do you ever stop doing Judo?" he chuckled

"Not really," I smiled "Look if you're here on Jacob's account, I don't want to hear that he's sorry he's going to have to prove it to me."

"I'm not here because of Jake. I'm here as a friend asking if you are okay?" he smiled

"I'm not one of those girls who cry in a corner anymore I rather not give them that satisfaction,"

"I haven't actually spoken to Jake. He's been shutting out everyone and staying at the hospital with his mom,"

"I'm guessing neither of you have talked to Billy?"

"Nope, I haven't been home, I've slept over at Quil's,"

"Has your mom-

"She's been begging me to come home,"

I saw a car pull up and a woman got out

"Shit she must have asked Paul,"

"Go in the locker room, I'll make it seem like I'm locking up,"

He nodded and disappeared

I put the sword back in the pocket and took the keys locking up the place

"Excuse me?" A little voice sounded

I turned to see a woman with brown hair grey at the roots

"Yes." I said

"I am Tiffany Call, Embry's mother. You are Bella Swan,"

"Yes,"

"You helped my Embry try to feel better thank you for that," she stated in relief

"It's what friends are for," I smiled

"Have you seen him, he hasn't been home,"

"No I'm sorry,"

I started walking away

"I know what you must think of me, I am the tramp of LaPush, I'm not proud of it but I would give anything to have Embry home, I treat him like nothing but he means something to me, he's my son, I love him, I don't regret him. I didn't tell him because I didn't want to have to rely on his father being around when he already had another family. So I'm begging you please, I need my son back,"

I sighed and turned back

"Embry, I know your listening you can come out," I said

Embry came out from around the back tears in his eyes Tiffany started crying and ran to her son he hugged her tightly

He smiled and mouthed Thank you I smiled and went to my car and drove home on my way home, I thought about going to the hospital so I drove when I got inside, I bought flowers and a card at the gift shop when I got to Sarah Black's room I saw that there was no one there and she was sleeping, I placed the card and flowers beside her, I smiled and kissed her hand.

"I hope you feel better," I whispered

I turned to see Jacob in the doorway his eyes red and purple bags faint, he looked terrible

"Bella," he whispered

"Hi Jake,"

There was silence between us and it grew stronger and faster

I stepped closer to him and he did too until we were so close to each other, I hugged him tightly and he started crying hard after a few minutes we sat down and started talking. He told me how sorry he was, how he could take it all back. That he would do anything to have me back. But I told him needed to earn that trust back. When it was close to dusk I got up and so did Jacob.

"Will you come back and visit?"

"I don't know but I'll try," I smiled meekly

He grabbed me into a kiss clinging on for passion, I grabbed him by the hair as he grabbed me hard I pulled away forcefully and left him behind when I got into my car, I banged on the steering wheel and drove home crying.

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

I never have been this wrecked before, I mean my mom's in the hospital, Bella pretty much has had enough of me and all my friends are afraid of me, I couldn't deal with all this, and did I mention that my dad failed to mention that I have a fucking brother! When I got home I barged in

"Jacob! We need to talk about this," His father said rolling behind him

"We don't have to talk about anything," I growled

"Now Jacob, I am your father you have to listen to me," He said

"You want to talk let's talk, you fucking lied about everything, our whole family is a lie. It's because of you, mom is in the fucking hospital, it's because of you Embry won't even talk to me and it's your fault Sam is back and trying to kill everyone I love!" I roared

I grabbed some clothes from my room throwing them in a bag violently

"Jacob you need to calm down son,"

"I'm not your fucking son, not anymore. I used to respect you, now it's gone."

I closed my bag and stormed out Billy following after me into the rain

"Jacob, slow down."

"I will not slow down!" I yelled loudly "This is all your f-

I was seeing red again. I dropped my bag and held my chest

"Jacob," Billy said anxiously

"This is all your-

Suddenly I became overwhelmed with heat and feeling my heart collapse I passed out


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**_A/N: What an explosive Chapter Fourteen was find out what's happening to Jacob and if he can overcome it_**

**_Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content_**

**_I do not own anything_**

* * *

><p>The Blood Of A Chaste Warrior<p>

Chapter Fifteen

JPOV

I finally woke up and saw my dad outside bars, I sat up I was sweating and I felt pain in all my joints, I tried getting up but I slumped down

"What did you do to me?" I growled lowly

"I didn't do anything son, your anger triggered your wolf early," He said

"Just go away," I rasped sitting up

He nodded and rolled away

My whole mind was in orbit and I felt immense heat everywhere, I saw a pale figure approach me I whimpered

"Bella," I whispered

"Hey Jake, it's me,"

"Bella, please help." I said reaching for her I felt her take my hand

Then she let it go and I woke up I was alone in a cell it was dark and cold, I kept hearing the different voices and faces in my head, Quil calling to say my mom was in the hospital, me finding out Embry is my half brother and Bella ending it. I couldn't even think about the last one

How did my life turn out so fucked up?

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Monday when I got to school I expected Jacob to greet me or at least beg me to take him back but he wasn't at his locker smiling cheerfully at the picture of us on our second date, he wasn't there period.

"Hey Bella, where is Jacob?" Lauren taunted

I ignored her and kept walking

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" she yelled

I kept walking and she ran up to me and blocked my path

"Look I know about your wolf boy,"

I narrowed my eyes

"I don't have a wolf boy," I growled

"Liar, I know now unless you want to fight, I say you fess up and let me have him if you don't I'll tell the bloody school," she threatened

"I'd like to see you try," I challenged

"Hey! Everyone, Bella Swan's boyfriend is a werewolf!" she yelled

Everyone looked at her and then went back to what they were doing, I smirked and turned away

"I know it's true!" She screamed

After school I walked to my car and as I opened it my phone went off, I looked and saw Jacob's name pop up with the picture of him kissing me, I smiled.

"Hey stranger, I didn't see you at school today," I smiled

"Bella, it is Billy, I know I am the last person you expected to speak to but I need you here with Jacob,"

"What's wrong?"

"He's about to change into a full wolf and his angers has to decline, he's fighting against it if he fights any longer with his anger level above he will die and I can't lose him,"

"I'm on my way," I said hanging up

I got in my car and drove to Black's house, when I got to the door I knocked and waited, Billy opened it smiling gravely

"Bella, thank you for coming,"

I nodded and went inside

He leaded the way to the secret basement and there lay Jacob I gasped and ran to the cage

"Jake," I whispered

He sighed and turned his head

"B-b-bella," he stammered

I started unlocking the gate then Billy stopped me

"You could get hurt,"

"I don't care as long as someone is there for him," I said opening the gate and closing it behind me.

I sat next to him and cradled his head in my hands

"Bella," He said his eyes getting wider

"I'm right here Jacob. I'm not going anywhere,"

"I'm so cold," he whispered

I touched his skin and shuddered he was boiling hot like his temperature had a mind of its own

"Bella you need to know I didn't mean any of it, I know you wouldn't hurt me like that you were just being a good friend to Embry something I should have been."

"It's okay," I whispered

"I-I-i-i-

"Jake," I said looking at him and he was sleeping softly and soundly I smiled and stroked his hair

Hours passed and Jacob was awake again he decided to sit up, we were quiet for the longest time and then Jacob held my hand I looked up into his dead brown eyes.

"You remember on our second date the prize I wanted to win for you,"

I smiled at that memory. He wanted to get the stuffed duck for me so bad he spent all his money trying to get it.

"You wouldn't leave until you got the prize,"

"That's when I knew I would spend any nickel to dime to get the thing you wanted," he chuckled

Then he coughed violently coughing up blood on to the solid paved ground, I soothed his back.

"Why are you rejecting the change Jacob, it's killing you,"

"I don't want to live anymore, my life is so fucked up, my mom is in a coma that she may never come out of, my best friend since diapers has been my half-brother this whole time and you left me,"

I started crying

"And now I made you cry, great," he rasped

I took his face in my hand

"Jacob you are the sweetest most sincere man I have ever known, you dying is not the answer to getting me back. Jacob I care about you a lot,"

"Yeah but Bella I love you," he rasped

My eyes widened and I gasped

"Bella ever since you hit my head with those nun chucks, I knew there was something about you that was different. I love everything about you, you're sweet, kind, stubborn but sexy as hell, you're well-driven and you're feisty which is what makes you, you. I love everything about you and I made a mistake of accusing you of my insecurities but that's only because I never want to lose you, if I lose you, I do feel like dying because you are the reason I want to live."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**_A/N: Looks like all the secrets of Jacob have come out how will Jacob react. Here is Chapter Sixteen_**

**_Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content_**

**_I do not own anything_**

* * *

><p>The Blood Of A Chaste Warrior<p>

Chapter Sixteen

When Jacob expressed all his words of love to me, I knew in that instant that he was telling the truth. He really loved me.

"Please say something," he pleaded

I couldn't instead I pulled him into a mind-blowing kiss, that would blow the trees away, I grabbed at his hair as he clung onto my waist. I continued kissing him hard our kisses becoming more and more profound and passionate. When we pulled away Jacob stroked my cheek.

"I love you too Jacob, ever since that first day I knew I had this connection to you,"

He smiled and his cheek peeked of red blush I smiled back and rested my forehead to his.

"Does this mean you are mine again?" he asked smiling

"I am always yours no matter how many times you send me away,"

He smiled and held my hands in his then he hunched over and yelled

"Jacob what's going on?"

"It's happening, go please," he begged

"No Jacob,"

He turned and his eyes a dazzling red

"GO!" He roared shaking the objects in the basement

I opened the gate and closed it locking it I backed away and saw him transform into a beautiful russet-brown wolf, with dazzling topaz eyes. He howled making me plug my ears. He busted out of the cell and growled at me.

"Jacob it's me," I eased

He jumped on me growling, I whimpered and then he licked my face and he laughed his fur shaking. I laughed and he breathed like a giant oversized dog his tongue lolling to the side. I smiled and blew him a kiss making him fall over playfully. I scratched his stomach making him rumble.

"Jacob you're so cute," I smiled

He licked my hand and sat up he motioned to upstairs and I followed he ran outside to through the back door, we ran together outside and he rolled around in dirt. When we settled he rested on his paws and began to slowly sleep. I joined him and slept as well

When I woke up in the morning the sun shined between the trees with snow covering them I woke up and saw snow all around us, it must have snowed last night but I didn't feel it. When I looked over Jacob was there I smiled but then I realized that he was naked and accidentally looked down at his erection that was pretty visible, I blushed hard and looked up he yawned opening his eyes he smiled at me.

"Hey beautiful," he sighed

"Hi," I smiled blushing harder

"What?" he smiled curiously

"Nothing,"

"Does my half-nakedness bother you?" he joked

"Jake, you're naked!" I blurted out

He frowned and sat up and then looked at his bare legs then his erection he blushed hard and yelled running for the trees. I just saw him naked and to make matters more embarrassing I saw how big he was. Not that I didn't find Jacob attractive but I wasn't ready to see that part of him yet.

"Jacob, you can come now,"

Then I felt a presence behind me

"Jacob,"

"Yeah," he breathed

I turned and he pulled me into a hot passionate kiss, he grabbed at my hips gripping tightly while I pull him down by his short black locks, we back into a tree kissing violently, when we pulled back he pulled my shirt up and over my head revealing my blue lacy bra, I pulled him back down to my lips eagerly his hands trailed down to my thighs and pulled me up against him, I wrapped my legs around his waist after our brief make out session. We rested against each other breathing heavily but softly.

"Bella," he whispered

"Yeah,"

"I love you."

I smiled and looked into his eyes seeing the love instead of the lust

"I love you too," I smiled

He put me down and I held his hands

"Here you should take this," I said handing my sweater

He grinned and wrapped it around his waist

When we got back Billy rolled out of the house looking out towards us

"You're mother is awake, in the hospital."

I smiled and so did Jacob he ran inside past Billy

"Thank you," Billy said in gratitude

"I love your son Billy, I will always stick by him through thick and thin,"

Jacob came back out fully clothed and took my hand pulling me to his truck when we got to the hospital we raced to her room and then saw the nurse preparing the room

"Excuse me do you know where Sarah Black is?"

"Oh, I'm sorry you just missed her," she said sadly

Jacob dropped my hand and I could see a single tear slip past and he walked out I followed

"Jacob," I said

He started sobbing harder and I hugged him soothing him, then when I looked over his shoulder I saw none other than Sarah Black, she was crying and smiling.

"Jacob," I smiled crying

He pulled back and looked behind, and cried as he saw his mother standing in front of him. He ran and hugged her tightly, I smiled. I saw her over his shoulder and she mouthed "Thank you." I smiled and nodded

When Jacob gained his full composure he laughed and held my hand

"Mom, Bella loves me," Jacob grinned

Sarah smiled and hugged me tightly then she leaned down to my ear

"Welcome to the family," she whispered

I heard Jacob chuckled and I smiled

When we got to his house Billy rolled out and had a sad smile, when Sarah saw him she ran to him, they exchanged a few words and then Sarah smiled and kissed him. I squeezed Jacob's hand and edged him forward. He smiled and nodded; he went over to them and hugged them both.

"Mom," a girl said dropping her bags

"Rachel," she smiled running to Rachel, Jacob smiled and went to his half full family


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**_A/N: Heyy fellow readers enjoy chapter seventeen :D_**

**_Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content_**

**_I do not own anything_**

* * *

><p>The Blood Of A Chaste Warrior<p>

Chapter Seventeen

Jacob had gotten better over the next few weeks his family was at its full health, he had made up with Embry as for his father, it was getting there. Jacob and I were in his room making out heavily. His lips were trailing down my neck and his hands rested underneath my shirt edging to the black polka-dotted laced bra once he took off my shirt he gasped and I grinned sexily

"God, woman are you trying to kill me with this nice bra," he smirked sexily

"Maybe," I said biting my lip

He groaned and took off his shirt throwing across the room showing off his perfect eight pack abs were god almighty heavenly I pulled him back down for a kiss grabbed a fistful of his hair, he stroked my sides and flipped us over so I was on top. I slowly kissed down his neck and his chest reaching his pants, I bit my lip and unzipped his pants, he lifted his hips showing off the sexy V muscle then I saw his prominent erection in his boxers. I blushed thinking about the first time I actually saw him and he was big. I slid down his boxers and there he was I blushed.

"You don't have to," he whispered huskily

I looked up and smiled

"I want to," I smiled "I just don't know-

"I'll help you," he smiled

I blushed as he brought his hand taking mine and wrapping it around his pulsing member and then he slowly helped me stroke himself he groaned and leaned back breathing harshly. I stroked in wonder and elation feeling the veins under my fingers, I stroked him a little faster and he breathed louder

"Fuck," he groaned in pleasure, he was biting his lip in pure eroticism

I smiled and knew I had to taste him the pre-cum seeping out the tip, I licked the tip making Jacob gasped and growl which was sexy, I started putting my mouth fully on him making him grab my hair.

"Fuck Bella, you look so good around me,"

I started stroking faster and licking him up and down

"Ugh fuck Bells I'm so close,"

I wanted to see how far I went so I deep-throated and he roared into his pillow spilling his seed inside my mouth, his breathing was harsh and I pulled myself up wiping my mouth and bit my lips

"Damn babe,"

He pulled me up into a kiss and flipped us over he trailed his lips down to my pants and unbuttoned them I lifted my hips and he pulled both my lace panties and pants, I bit my lip he looked up at me and started fingering me I moaned and leaned back

"Fuck Bella, you're so wet,"

I moaned in a whisper

"Jacob, is Bella? Oh my- Sarah breathed

Jacob and I looked to the door wide open

"Mom!" Jacob yelled

She looked away in embarrassment

"I should go," I whispered

"No, Bella," he groaned

I pulled my pants back up and put my shirt on I grabbed my purse and raced out in mortifying embarrassment

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

"Mom!"

"Sorry Jacob, I didn't know you and Bella were that intimate,"

"Of course we are! I love her and I want her physically like a lot," I expressed angrily. Who knew my mom would be the one to cock block me

"Are you ready?"

"I am, I don't know if she is,"

"Well don't forget to be safe,"

I blushed I felt so mortified and embarrassed when mom left I laid down and smiled to myself Bella just gave me a blow job, I grinned and rested on my back

* * *

><p>Samuel knew that the tomorrow would be Valentine's Day the day where he actually fell in love and fooled himself into thinking it. Her name sounded her in every way. Leah Clearwater. I remembered her so perfectly her copper skin, her sleek long black hair and sexy legs. Her family banished me because they found out who I truly was; a werewolf and not the good kind. I found out that she did have a summer fling but looks like I couldn't get her back.<p>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I couldn't sleep knowing that Jacob had almost touched me in ways that sexually aroused, like I was now. I decided to go under the covers and touch myself I moaned well I felt the wetness pooling I rubbed my bundle of nerves making my stomach knot up.

"Oh, Jacob," I breathed biting my lip thinking about that marvelous manhood

I started rubbing faster all of a sudden the drapes were pulled off me and there stood Jacob his erection in his hand, I blushed in embarrassment he grinned cockily and leaned down kissing me hard and rough, I pulled the covers on top of us I giggled as he kissed down my stomach once he reached my panties he growled

"Fuck Bella, you're so wet,"

I moaned as he started sucking and fingering me, I moaned and cursed, I cried out in pleasure close to my own started going faster and harder then I came around his fingers. I leaned back lazily as Jacob came up and kissed me.

I woke up out of my dream and felt myself wet. Oh how I wish Jacob touched me more.

The next morning when I got to school I saw Jacob talking to another girl animatedly, I instantly got jealous and stalked over to him.

"There she is now Bella-

I pulled him down and kissed him hard he groaned and grabbed my hair once we pulled away, he smirked and winked

"Bella, this is Leah," The copper toned short haired girl had eyed me and smirked, I growled

"Hey," I said "I'll see you in class Jacob," Usually when I used Jacob, he knew it meant that I was upset or angry.

I walked inside and I felt him spin me around

"Hey, what did I do now?" he asked confused

"Who's Leah?" I questioned

He scratched the back of his head

"Great," I spat turning

He turned me back

"She was a friend that I fell in love with when I lived in Hawaii but things happened she didn't feel the same way, but she doesn't mean anything to me not like that,"

I crossed my arms he pulled me in smiling

"I love you Bella, you're mine, and no one can take me away from you,"

I rolled my eyes he chuckled

"Besides I know. I'm attracted to you sexually,"

I blushed and he kissed me softly, I grabbed at his hair pulling down to me once he pulled away he kissed me again

"I love you." He breathed

"And I love you," I sighed "I just don't like girls swooning over you,"

"I love seeing you jealous it's kind of hot," he smirked wiggling his eyebrows

I punched his arm and went to my locker opening it and seeing the pictures of us, I was happy. He made the world seem like nothing I love him; there was no doubt about that.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**_A/N: Aren't Bella and Jacob just hot together you get feisty and sexy Bella and then Jacob who is sexy all over ;) he is Chapter Eighteen prepare for the drama to come._**

**_Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content_**

**_I do not own anything_**

* * *

><p>The Blood Of A Chaste Warrior<p>

Chapter Eighteen

After school I was at home doing my homework then Jacob rang me up

"Hello?"

"Hello, I am looking for my sexy blond girlfriend,"

I giggled

"Hi Jake,"

"You want to come over?" he asked

"Sure, I can spare homework time for you,"

"Great, see you then,"

I hung up got up and ran downstairs to my car and drove to his house, once I got inside I heard shuffling.

"Jacob," I said running to his room

I kicked the door open to find him wrapped around in wrapping paper. I saw the box on his bed and went to it

"No don't open it!" he yelled

I grabbed it and opened it gasping

It was a ring that had sapphire, emerald and amethyst in one, it was a bejeweled masterpiece.

"Jacob, it's beautiful,"

"It's for you, Happy Sixth month anniversary," he beamed

I pulled him into a searing kiss he smiled and pulled away

"I love you Bella, you mean so much to me, and you mean everything to me,"

I smiled and held his hand

"I love you too Jacob always," I smiled hugging him to me "But I didn't get you anything, I feel bad now,"

"You have given me something," He grinned

"What is that?"

"You," he smiled

I gasped and blushed

"Bella, I want you to know that ever since you came into my life, everything makes sense, my love for you is so absolute there's nothing that can pull me away from you,"

I kissed Jacob softly and pulled away

"You want to just stay here and lie with me for a while,"

"I'd love to,"

After awhile Jacob and I lay on his bed my body resting peacefully in his he soothed my back and kissed my forehead

"I love you," I sighed

I felt him smile to and he pulled me up

He kissed me softly and pulled away

"I love you." He breathed

He got up and locked the door then took off his shirt

"Look Bella, I am ready to give myself to you, I want to lose my virginity to you because I love you and I want to be with just one person and that is you."

I smiled and laid down as he climbed on top of me and kissed me passionately holding my hands in his when he pulled away he took off both my sweater and tank top leaving me with a purple laced bra. He kissed down my neck softly and I smiled he kissed down my stomach he took his hands and unbuttoned my jeans, he slid them off and kissed me softly. He pulled off his sweat pants leaving us both almost naked. He smiled up at me and flipped us over so I was on top.

"Jacob." I sighed

"Yeah,"

I stroked his cheek

"We don't have to rush this," I breathed

"I know, but I want to be with you in every way,"

"What if you lose control?" I asked worriedly

"I won't."

"But Jak-

He kissed me softly and stroked my cheek pulling away. He gave me the look of reassurance and I breathed deeply. I smiled and flipped us over so Jacob was on top he started feeling me up and groaned as he kissed me, I felt bigger Jacob come out to play and I touched him he gasped and growled.

"Bella," he sighed

Then there was a pounding on his door

"Jacob! You've got to go!" Sarah yelled

"Fuck!" Jacob whispered loudly

I laid back down breathing deeply I zipped my pants back up

"I'm so sorry," he whispered

I shook my head smiling

"Go, I'll be here when you get back,"

He nodded and kissed me softly before pulling away and leaving, I sighed and turned over as the taste of his lips rested on mine.

* * *

><p>As Bella fell asleep, Sam's red eyes appear under the bed where he crawls out and lifts her off the bed carefully carrying her to the deep confines of the forest and awaits for the plan to be set in motion<p>

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

As I ran in the woods I smelled dead bodies rotting, when I got to the clearing, Embry, Quil, Jared and Paul circled Sam's hide out,

"Fuck, this guy needs to be stopped," Paul growled

"Wait Jake, where is Bella?" Embry asked

"She's at my house," I said "Why?"

Because all I smell from your end of the woods is Sam

Then my eyes widened

"Fuck he's been in the house! Bella!" I yelled

* * *

><p>I got up from a soft bed of a ruffled blanket after lying in the aftermath and rubbed my eyes when I got off I felt the leaf wet ground when my eyes adjusted I was in the forest, did I sleep walk? Am I dreaming? As I walked through I noticed that the path I followed got murkier and murkier, when I got to the clearing I noticed a body slumped on the ground.<p>

"Hello?" I called

I ran to the body and turned it over to see my mother, I screamed seeing the gash in her chest. I cried

"Aww poor Isabella Swan, your mom can't save you now,"

"Why?" I sniffed

"Because, all your blood will give me power to enslave those who banned me from my home actually the ones who banished lost their heads," he said throwing an old man's head into my hands I screamed and threw it to the side.

"You see my plan worked, so while your perfect boyfriend, is on the other side of town so now I get to have what I want and he can't stop me,"

I teleported but he caught my ankle before I could and slammed me into a tree, I tried getting up seeing him stalk over to me, I screamed causing him to growl and roar, then he tore my shirt with his claws getting the skin along with it, I hissed. I got up and held my stomach running through the forest.

"Jacob," I screamed in horror

I fell against the mud soaked ground and hid behind a tree

"Come on little Swan don't you want to come and play," Sam snickered

I covered my mouth and ran deeper into the woods then I bumped into a body, I almost screamed but Jacob covered my mouth I sighed and he hugged me

"Are you okay?" he whispered

I almost spoke but he looked at my stomach and gasped

"Bells, you're bleeding so much,"

"Jacob," I sighed I felt myself black out and wake back up with white lights illuminating my eyes

I felt like I was floating but when I woke up again there my Dad was in the chair next to me sitting and sleeping, I thought great I'm in the hospital the one placed I never wanted to be. I sat up and felt the stitches throb.

There was a knock and I laid back down pretending to sleep

"Hey Charlie," A husky voice said

"Jacob, how is your father holding up?"

"It's hard having to say goodbye to Old Quil, everyone thought he was on vacation but he was unlucky and Quil is not doing so well he might be staying with us for a while until everything is sorted I mean we're still trying to contact his folks but...

"I'm going to go check on your father, can you keep an eye on her?"

Once the door closed Jacob sighed

"I know you're not sleeping, I can tell your faking it," he said

I turned over to see that his hair was shaggy and he had grown

"How can you tell?" I asked in a whisper

"Your heart rate changes,"

He sat near my legs and held my hand

"Bella, you know I love you right,"

"Yeah, I love you too," I smiled

He kissed the back of my hand

"But I can't do this anymore,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't do us, you know it was hard trying to come here for the last two weeks, your dad begged me to come,"

"Why do you have to end it I'm fine, I'm alive everything is going to be okay," I said resting my hand on his cheek

"No, it's not because, I found out Sam is already two steps ahead everything we figure out his scheme he already initiates and finishes,"

"Why end us?" I whimpered

"Because now he knows how to get me away from you and that's something I can never let happen,"

"Jacob, don't," I cried

He got up and turned away from me he turned back tears leaving his eyes

"Please don't make this any harder," he sniffed

"But I love you, more than you'll ever know," I cried

He came to face me and grabbed my cheeks in his hand

"And I will always love you,"

He pulled back and left the room

I cried and laid back down on my side

* * *

><p>As Sam stood outside Bella's window hearing the conversation he couldn't help grin to himself that this was only the beginning of Jacob Black's hell.<p> 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**_A/N: Let's see how Bella deals with the break-up. Better or worse than Jake?_**

**_Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content_**

**_I do not own anything_**

* * *

><p>The Blood Of A Chaste Warrior<p>

Chapter Nineteen

As I lay down on my bed I couldn't help feel so empty, stupid accident, with a broken leg, bruised ribs. I just want Jacob here with me. I've never felt so alone.

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

I've never felt this numb, as I lay on my bed looking at a picture of Bella from the Winter Formal. I looked at it and smiled. She always looked beautiful even without a dress, she means everything but this feeling I can't bury.

"Yo Jake!" Paul called

I groaned Paul had become a new addition to the Black household, he is dating my sister Rachel. Who knows what Rachel sees in him but if she's happy then I might as well call him brother in-law.

"Go away," I groaned

"Come on Jacob you've been in your room for two weeks even your mom's getting worried,"

"Well this is how I feel when you break-up with the love of your life,"

Paul came over and sat on the ground next to me

"That bad,"

"I can't get her out of my head,"

"Then go see her you idiot,"

"I can't,"

"Why the hell not," Paul scoffed

"Because, she might not want to see me and I don't feel like getting shot as soon as I hit their porch,"

"But you love her, I see the way you look at her, to be honest I was jealous,"

"Paul Lahote jealous that's a first," I chuckled into my pillow

"Hey, I was I mean you had smoking hot Bella, she's beautiful, smart, not to mention a kick ass in Judo, and genuine and she's everything a guy would want in a girl. I don't think you want to let her go as much as you want to,"

"I don't I love her," I sat up "She means the world to me and I just don't want her getting in the crossfire when Sam is around,"

"That's too late but you can change that, you can be three steps ahead,"

"I don't know how Paul because every time I turn around its game over,"

"It doesn't have to be,"

"What do you mean?" I questioned

Paul got up

"Well the council member, also Quil's mom who we got a hold of is going to replace him and she knows about Sam, they went to college after he was banned here. But first you need to go see Bella and get your fucking shit together,"

I got up and smiled wiping my eyes

"Thanks Paul,"

"No problem, now go take a goddamn shower so you can win Bella back,"

After my shower we stopped by a flower shop and got flowers and then Paul drove me to Bella's house

"Thanks again,"

"No problem, if you need anything I'll be patrolling in the woods,"

I nodded and got out of the car when I got to the front porch I breathed in and knocked I heard faint movement then the door opened Bella appeared her leg brace behind the door, she looked even more beautiful without the make-up and accessories

"Jacob," she breathed

"H-h-hi," I stammered

I looked in her beautiful brown eyes and couldn't help feel that the memory of why I love her so much is because she is who she is doesn't have to be beautiful or wear the most popular thing on the market.

"Hi." she whispered

"Look can we-

She started and we laughed

"No go first," I smiled

"Would you like to come in?"

I nodded

"How have you been?" I asked

"Good, y'know resting, but hate being behind on homework."

"Look Bella-

At the same time she said "Look Jacob-

We laughed again and I stood in front of her

"I'm sorry," I said

"For what?"

"Breaking your heart I promised you I wouldn't and I let you down, but I love you and I want to be with you, I just don't want to see you get hurt again,"

"Jacob I love you too but you can't keep hovering over me like I'm a doll,"

"I know. I want to be with you but I can't and it's hard,"

"Jacob,"

"It's harder for me to deal with him when you're in the middle and I can't put you through that," I said tears slowly starting to surface

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Once I saw that Jacob was crying I started crying. His pain was ultimately my pain

"I can't do this, I came here to get back together because I miss you, and I've felt so out of place without you,"

I cried even more

"You're the most beautiful and well-driven, enthusiastic, feisty woman I have ever met," he confessed

He came forward stroking my cheek

"I can't," he whispered he dropped the flowers and went outside

I quickly limped following him outside, it started pouring rain

"Jacob! Please stop!" I yelled

He stopped and turned his short hair flattening by water, he came and held me through the downpour

"Please don't do this not again," I whispered crying

Jacob started crying even more

"I'm sorry," he whispered

He slowly walked to the truck and went in he started the engine and slowly drove away. I cried and slumped my way inside I walked upstairs and slumped on my bed feeling number than ever. I curled up into a ball and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

When I got home I saw it was dark, I edged slowly upstairs and heard crying.

"Bella?" I whispered

She kept crying, I opened the door a crack and saw she was facing the window and her figure was shaking.

"Jacob," she cried

I slowly closed the door and went to my room, I got the box Renee had given me the day before she died, I unlocked it and there was a letter. I opened it

_Dear Charlie_

_I know we never got a chance to talk about my past with Sam, but just make sure he does not destroy, the line because there won't be anyone to protect the next. Bella is a Warrior of Light her hair turns Blond because of her destiny. Her protector is Jacob Black make sure she is under his protection. Do not forget that my father is always available; I know you two have never been on best terms but this is our daughter and she needs to know when to be strong. Call my dad, I love you Charlie. If this is my last words to you remember that you were always been the one and only._

_Love Renee Bellatrix Swan_

I closed the letter and searched in the box there was a number I sighed and dialed it

"Hello," A gruff voice said

"Hello Abraham,"

"Well, well if it isn't Charlie Swan,"

"Yes."

"Come to finally talk about your daughter,"

"Yes,"

"When do you want me to take her?"

"The sooner the better," I whispered

"I will be over in eight hours," Then he hung up


	20. Chapter Twenty

**_A/N: I bet you weren't expecting that find out if Bella stays or goes and if Jacob will like it_**

**_Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content_**

**_I do not own anything_**

* * *

><p>The Blood Of A Chaste Warrior<p>

Chapter Twenty

CPOV

As I drove to the airport I couldn't help thinking about Jacob and Bella, they broke up. Bella was hurting and I needed her to be stronger, if Renée was here she would want our daughter to be stronger thinking back Renée, her father never liked me because I was from a small home on a farm but I grew. I knew my love for Renée would never gain approval. Once I got to the airport I saw a gray-haired man waiting patiently, and I knew exactly who it was

**_17 Years Ago_**

_As I waited at the altar for my beautiful wife, I couldn't help but have a bad feeling about tonight, I mean her mother approved of me but her father was a different story. The start of the wedding was all a blur it was when we got to our vows for each other that was a train wreck._

_"Renée Marie Bellatrix, you are not marrying this man I forbid you," Abraham yelled_

_"No, daddy, I love him he is my whole life,"_

_"This is none sense Renée, come down from that altar immediately,"_

_"Why, I want to marry him, he is the father of my child," she said rubbing her stomach_

_I held her hand_

_"You corrupted her mind you hillbilly," he yelled_

_He came up to the altar and grabbed her arm_

_"Daddy! No!" she yelled_

_I pushed Abraham from Renée took her hand and we got away in the limo_

**Present**

We had gotten married in Hawaii and then moved to Forks and had Bella then moved to Arizona, I got out of the car and went up to Abraham

"Well, well if it isn't Charlie Swan,"

"Hello Abraham,"

"I heard you're the town's sheriff, I guess I was wrong about you, you've grown,"

"Well Renée gave me a run for it,"

"So shall we," he said gruffly

I nodded and we got in the car

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"I've never felt so empty, not like this," I said numbly

Embry was sitting with me at the kitchen table eating left over pizza and discussing everything that has happened

"I know it's hard for both of you,"

"Why would he be with me if he knew the risk,"

"Jacob, knew the risk but he didn't care as long as he still had you on the side and not in the crossfire,"

"What does Sam want?"

"He wants power to punish our land for what we did,"

"What did you do exactly?"

"Well we met with the counsel just recently and a few decades ago Sam's great-grandfather was just like Sam is now, possessive, craving power but he succeeded with killing your ancestor for blood that's why he wants your blood but he plans to have Jacob share the throne,"

"Why, Jacob?"

"He's supposed to be the pack Alpha but we don't know if he'll challenge Jared for it,"

I narrowed my eyes

"How is Jake?" I asked sadly

"Honestly, he's a mess and Leah has been coming around more and more, I don't like it,"

"Thanks," I smiled meekly

"Trust me, he thinks about you, everyday, and still loves you to death, he's just doing what's best for both of you,"

Then I heard the door open

"Dad!" I called

"Hey kiddo, I brought someone for you to meet you," he smiled

That's when a gray-haired man appeared

"Bella this is your grand-father on your mom's side Abraham Bellatrix."

I got up and smiled

"Nice to meet you,"

He held my hand delicately

"Ah, this is definitely Renee's baby, I can feel all the hidden power she hasn't surfaced she has must potential,"

I smiled

"Who's this young fellow?"

"Abraham, that is Embry one of the wolves going after Sam Uley,"

"So who is Bella's mate?"

"Jacob Black, he's my half-brother," Embry said

"Ah the Black's,"

"I should get going duty calls," Embry smiled

"Okay," I smiled

"Nice meeting you son," Abraham smiled

Embry walked out and I stood in front of Charlie and Abraham smiling

"Bella, I invited Abraham here because you need training to be stronger, faster," Charlie said

"When Charlie called me, I was surprised but I knew my granddaughter needed me,"

"So when do we start?"

"Well I can't teach you here where the spirits do not call, we must go back to my home in Hawaii,"

"Hawaii!" I exclaimed "Dad, are you sure you want me to go?"

"I just want what's best for you baby girl,"

I hugged my dad and pulled back

"Do I need to go pack,"

"You just need the box dedicated to Bella,"

"Right," Charlie said going to the kitchen and retrieving an oak vine-covered box and handing it to me

"Time to go," Abraham said

Charlie, Abraham and I make it to the cruiser and drive away to the airport

* * *

><p>In the trees Embry Call had just saw Bella Swan being shipped away for what seems like forever and runs to Jacob's house hoping there's enough time.<p>

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

As I sat on my bed with Leah talking I couldn't help feel that something bad just happened

"Jacob, you're back in your own little world."

"Sorry, it's just I got a bad feeling."

"About Bella, of course because she's human," Leah spat

"Just because, she's only human doesn't mean I love her any less."

"Jacob come on I mean you can go for me, you and Bella are history old news,"

I got up and paced the room she got up and stopped me

"Come on, I mean since I came you've checked me out," she whispered trailing her fingers to the hem of my pants. I grabbed her wrist and shoved them away.

Then she pounced on me trying to kiss me then she was pushed off and I saw Embry, half breathing

"Embry, what is it?" I asked

"Bellasleaving," he said rapidly

"What?!" I yelled

"This guy came and said she needed training and now she's going to Hawaii."

"I have to go," I said

I was half-way out the house then Leah grabbed my arm

"Come on Jakey, you need to let her go,"

"No, I am in love with this woman, she means the world to me and I can't see her leave without my goodbye,"

I ran to my truck started it and drove like a maniac, I honked everyone out of my way and then I saw upfront there was a long traffic line up

"Fuck!" I yelled

I pulled over and ran into the forest running as fast as I could. I saw trees wiping past me and time seemed to speed up when I reached the hilltop I saw the airport, I jumped down and ran inside almost getting hit by a car. I ran inside and saw it was crowded. I would never find her in time.

"Bella!" I called

I turned to see passengers walking by I ran past them and saw the ticket booth I ran past and through the scanner it beeped wildly and I had security guards on my tail. I ran quickly and then I stopped within a crowd. Then I listened intently on her heartbeat and I heard it I ran left and then I saw her face, her beautiful blond hair. I ran to her then the security guard tackled me down

"No! Let me go I have to see Bella!" I yelled

I punched him off and ran to the gate, and saw her waiting.

* * *

><p>As I stood in line I couldn't help feel that the emptiness I felt was slowly healing like Jacob was right with me<p>

"Bella," Someone whispered


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**_A/N: Find out the next impossible in this chapter here it is_**

**_Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content_**

**_I do not own anything_**

* * *

><p>The Blood Of A Chaste Warrior<p>

Chapter Twenty-One

It felt like time had just stopped and I had heard his voice in my head but when I turned around I saw Jacob, his tall figure, his short dark hair, his brown eyes, his russet skin and his smile.

"Jacob,"

"I had to find you, I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye, without telling you where I stand with us,"

I took his hand and went to the side he took my cheek in his hand and caressed the bone of my jaw.

"Bella, I'm still in deep love with you, I love you. And I'm an idiot for letting you walk away like this, but I want you to know, I still want to be with you, you're beautiful, smart, talented, sexy as hell everything I've always wanted,"

I started crying and smiling as he stroked the tears away

"The reason, I broke up with you is because I felt I wasn't good enough to be your protector, I wouldn't be able to protect you the way my parents promised yours,"

"Jacob you are the strongest person I've ever met, you have a big heart, that's what defines you as a protector is you have the heart to protect those you love,"

He smiled

_"Last call to Hawaii!"_

"Is this goodbye forever?"

"No." I smiled

He smiled back and kissed me softly, I grabbed onto him and pulled his head down as he pulled me up on my tiptoes. We kissed for what seemed like forever and once we pulled away I looked into his eyes and smiled

"I love you Jake,"

"I love you too. I will call text you, email, skype whatever works as long as I know you're still mine,"

I nodded and hugged him once more tightly when we pulled back I gave the woman my ticket and smiled turning towards Jacob. Once I got on the plane Abraham was well seated, I sat next to him and he smiled.

"Ready?"

I nodded I looked out the window and saw Jacob I made condensation with my breath and drew a heart you on the window Jacob smiled and did the same. The plane slowly started moving and so did Jacob.

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

When I got out of the airport I saw the boys, Quil, Embry, Jared and Paul

"How did it go did you find her?"

"Yeah, I told her how I felt and that's all I could do,"

"Is she coming back soon?"

"I don't know but I know that if she loves me enough she will," I smiled

"Let's get going," Jared smiled

"I must say it's on rare occasion that I find the pack together," Sam snickered

I turned to see him and growled

"Now, now Jacob this is a public you wouldn't want attention drawn to the reservation,"

"What do you want?" Paul growled

"Just saying goodbye," he smiled

Then there was a giant explosion we all turned to see the passengers running out and the plane that just took off land inside. I turned back to see Sam gone I growled and cursed.

"Go inside we'll keep on his track," Jared said

I nodded and ran inside, I pushed people out-of-the-way and made it on the plane I saw her Grandfather wedged between seats and other passengers dead and flopped.

"Bella!" I yelled

I listened for her heartbeat and heard fluttering I ran towards the back and saw she was in the back knocked out. I lifted her into my arms I moved the seat to help her grandfather out. He got up slowly and I helped him out there was a crowd outside waiting I put Bella down and she coughed.

"Jacob," she whispered

I stroked her cheek

"I'm right here,"

Once the ambulance got here and Charlie did too

"What happened?" he asked

"Sam happened,"

He sighed

"Is she okay?"

I nodded

"I don't blame you Jake, you tried keeping her safe by staying away but that only made it worse,"

I sighed

I turned as Charlie radioed in for more back up and I saw Bella's grandfather approach me

"So you are Jacob Black,"

"Yes, I am,"

"I knew that protectors were destined to be with the warriors."

"I love her and I want to protect her, the best I can."

He nodded and walked past me

I went towards the ambulance and saw Bella sipping on hot chocolate

"That looks good," I smiled

She looked up and smiled

"Here," she smiled handing me some

I sipped and tasted the chocolate and cream I sat next to her and stroked the hair out of her eyes. She was still breath-taking, I couldn't believe that this woman anyone calls a girl is just as beautiful as she is.

"Jake, I know what you think, that I left you because you broke my heart. But that wasn't why,"

"Then why,"

"Because, I needed to be as strong as you; for you. I want to protect you too Jacob,"

"You're crazy but I love you," I smiled

I leaned forward and kissed her softly, she responded quickly holding my hand in hers, when she pulled away she nuzzled my nose.

"I love you more,"

I looked down her hand and saw the ring that I had given her

"You still have it,"

"Of course I did, just because we broke up doesn't mean I love you any less,"

"Do you want to get back together?" I asked

"What kind of question is that?" she scoffed

I chuckled

"Is that a yes?"

"You must be an idiot," she giggled and kissed me softly

I threw myself into the kiss and laughed when we pulled away

"God, I love you,"

"I love you too,"

* * *

><p>Sam watches from a distance scrutinizing the couple share intense kisses and their moment he growled and stormed out running into the forest. He stopped and walked into the cove.<p>

"I did everything I could to make Jacob not make it in time," A voice said

"Well, you should have fucking tried harder."

"I would have gotten my way if Embry Call hadn't gotten in the fucking way,"

Sam breathed heavily

"Well we're just going to have to take care of him won't we?"

I turned to see Leah I walked up to her and kissed her with all my might and pulled away.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**A/N: Aren't you glad Jella is back together find out what Sam plans to do with Embry**

**Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content**

**I do not own anything**

* * *

><p>The Blood Of A Chaste Warrior<p>

Chapter Twenty-Two

Jacob and I lay down on my bed facing each other, we had rekindled the fire in our love, it was easy Jacob took me out on a date very much like our very first and it was just as amazing. As he stroked my cheek I smiled and got closer.

"Babe,"

"Mmhmm," I smiled

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you,"

"Yes," I smiled

"No I don't think you know,"

"Well then tell me how much you love me," I beamed happily

He kissed my forehead

"I love you because you have a wicked mind, and smarter than I could ever imagine,"

I smiled

He kissed my nose

"I love you because of how cute your sense of humor is,"

He kissed my cheek

"I love your blush, when you get embarrassed,"

He kissed my lips and pulled back

"I love these because; I'm the only one who will ever touch you like this,"

I shivered

"I love you," He breathed and kissed me again I kissed him back he rolled us over so he was on top, I moaned softly edging for the hem of his shirt. I tugged it off leaving him bare-chested; he reached for my tank top and pulled it off smiling.

I unbuckled his jeans and removed them tossing them to the side he removed my sweatpants throwing them with the pile of other discarded clothes

"Are you sure?" he asked

"I love you, please make love to me,"

He smiled and kissed my collarbone and my shoulder where the bra strap slid down, he unhooked it when he kissed me once more.

"Oh Jacob," I whispered

He slowly tugged it off and tossed it with our discarded clothing, I reached for his boxers and slipped my hands inside the waist band he moaned, I rubbed his.

"Bella," he gasped

He grabbed my wrists and pinned them down, he edged his hand in my underwear and I cried out in pleasure

He rubbed me softly as I arched my back then he slowly took off my underwear and his boxers, he took out a condom from his pant pocket and slipped it on his shaft.

"I'm going to go slow okay," he whispered

I nodded and held his hand he slowly thrust in I gasped and closed my eyes in pain. I whimpered

"Shh, baby, I'm going take care of you,"

When he was fully sheathed inside me the pain turned into pleasure, I cried out and he moaned.

"God you feel so good, wrapped around me,"

"Jacob!" I cried out

He started thrusting harder and faster, our bodies becoming slick with sweat. I looked into his eyes and saw the love and hooded lust. He was mine and we were finally one

"I'm so close," he whispered "Come with me,"

I thrust against him as his hips gyrated against me, he moaned loudly and so did I as I felt his hot seed inside me. I felt like we were on top of ecstasy. It was pure bliss and amazing.

When the morning came I saw that it was snowing outside, I smiled and turned over to see Jacob sleeping naked in my bed, I sat up covering my chest with the blanket.

Last night was one of the best nights of my life, the way we became one last night.

"Beautiful," he murmured

I turned to see him still sleeping I smiled and laid down on his chest

He stirred and pinned me down I giggled

"Jacob," I giggled

He growled playfully and smiled opening his eyes

"Hey,"

"Hi,"

"Last night was one of the best nights of my life,"

I smiled

"Mine too,"

He kissed me softly and smiled

I sat up and stretched standing up

"Where are you going?"

"Shower, unless you want to join me," I turned winking

I got up and grabbed my towel, I started the water and stepped in feeling the warm water, I moaned and sighed. Then I felt hands resting on my hips

I turned to see Jacob his hair already flat from the water, I bit my lips and Jacob hugged me to him.

After our shower we laid down on my bed staring at each other smiling, he pulled me forward and we cuddled I slowly fell asleep and then felt a vision coming

"Why do you want me here?" The man said

"Because for months you have made me angry and missing opportunities with Jacob and I won't let that happen again," The female growled

I recognized these voices, it was Embry and Leah

"You and Jacob will not happen because he is with Bella and they are in love so you better back off," Embry growled

Leah growled

"Now, now Leah; I'll deal with him,"

Then I heard a ripping and yelling

I screamed out of my dream

"Babe, its okay you're still here with me,"

"No, no, no! Embry is in trouble," I cried

Jacob jumped up and he took my hand as we ran out into the forest

Once we got to the spot where Embry was stabbed there was a patch of blood and followed to the cliffs.

"I want you to go back to the house drive to LaPush and get everyone rounded up this ends tonight. Taking my best friend and blood brother was a mistake,"

I nodded

"Jacob,"

He turned

"Be careful,"

"I will," he said

"I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled

I kissed him softly and ran back to my house, I got dressed in my leather warrior outfit and put daggers and my sword. I ran out to the car and drove fast to LaPush.

I went inside Jacob's house and saw the boys lounging around

"Hey Bells, why are you dressed like that," Quil asked

"Embry is missing," I yelled

That's when everything stopped and everyone looked at me

"What do you mean?"

"Sam took him I had a vision, Leah lured him out and Sam came,"

"Where's Jacob?!" Jared said

"He told me to come get all of you,"

"Let's go," Jared said

I walked with them

"Bell, you're staying here,"

"No, my boyfriend and my best friend's boyfriend is out there, I'm going,"

"Bella, stay here,"

"Oh my god!" I yelled

I sat on the bed next to Rachel pouting

"Rachel, keep her here,"

The boys went out

We waited for hours

"So how do you feel about my brother?"

"I'm in love with him; I want to be with him for the rest of my life,"

Then she smirked

"Oh my god! Did you two?"

I blushed. Great Jacob and I were toast. I nodded and she squealed

"Well, I guess I was right he is crazy about you,"

I smiled, Rachel and I talked for more hours to come and then the door swung open and Embry was carried in

"Is he okay?" I asked

"Yeah, he will be,"

I got up

"Where's Jacob?"I asked

Everyone was silent

"Where is he?"

"We didn't get to him in time,"

"No, no, no! Don't say that to me!" I yelled

I ran past them into the forest

"Jacob!" I yelled

I felt my world was turning upside down, I shouldn't have left him


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**_A/N: This Chapter is Jacob in his captivity and were so close to the end I'm sad for this to end but you know I'm thinking a surprise maybe a sequel ;P_**

**_Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content_**

**_I do not own anything_**

* * *

><p>The Blood Of A Chaste Warrior<p>

Chapter Twenty-Three

JPOV

I woke up in a dark cell coughing

"Bella," I whispered

What happened? I can't remember

I closed my eyes and remembered before

**Flashback**

_"Jacob," she said_

_I turned_

_"Be careful," she whispered_

_"I will," I said_

_"I love you,"_

_"I love you too," I smiled_

_She kissed me softly and pulled away running back_

_I followed the trail of blood to the clearing, I saw Embry stabbed into a tree with a dagger. I ran to him._

_"Embry, are you okay?"_

_"I've had better nights," he chuckled darkly_

_I laughed, I pulled the dagger out and he crouched down coughing_

_The bushes rustled, we turned and growled_

_"Now, now brothers facing the cousin,"_

_"You were never our cousin," I growled_

_He lunged for us and knocked us down_

_"Embry go,"_

_"No, I'm not leaving my brother,"_

_"GO!" I commanded_

_He ran towards the end of the clearing_

_I bared my teeth and growled_

_"So this is what it comes to, you don't understand how much I value your strength,"_

_"You've tried to kill Bella, I do understand but I'm not giving in to the ferocity,"_

_I charged for him then he stabbed me and shoved me against the tree, knocking me out_

* * *

><p>I reached in my back pocket and found a folded photo and a dog tag<p>

I unfolded and saw it was Bella and I wrapped in each other, I cried, Bella. I hope she is okay. Of course she isn't she doesn't know where I am. I don't know where I am.

I closed my eyes and thought back to the night Bella and I made love for the first time. She was my first and last. I am going to marry this woman one day, I love her. I tried getting up and then the door opened

"Ah you're awake," Sam smirked

"What do you want from me?"

"I want us to rule all werewolves with Bella's blood and you're going to have the first taste. Come out with the beast," he commanded

I slumped down, trying to fight against it

"I COMMAND YOU, TO BRING OUT THE BEAST!" he commanded in a growl

That's when I was seeing red and yellow, _think about Bella_, _fight it Jacob_, **_become the beast Jacob_**. I growled and howled giving in to the power. Then I felt parts of me come together and the Alpha starting to fight back. I stood up slowly

"What? NO! Impossible!" he yelled

I lunged at him kicking him in the head and him hitting the cinderblocks, I ran out the door into the night I stopped and hit behind a tree catching my breath. Once I ran again I saw Leah block my path.

"Get out of my way," I breathed

"No, you deserve to be with me," she said grabbing my hand I ripped mine out then a hand plunged in her chest and her heart was taken out, Sam threw her again a tree the bones cracking.

"She really was a tramp, I mean she had your affection in Hawaii but played you because she was with me,"

"What?" I said in disbelief

"That's right, I was the significant other that she friend zoned you for,"

I growled and lunged but he grabbed my throat

"Now be the beast you hide!" he growled

And suddenly my body was overtaken with darkness and started seeing memories of Bella, the first time we met, her smiles, her laughs, our love, was fading I couldn't stop thinking of killing her. All that blood...

I woke back up in the middle of the forest hearing a faint voice

"Jacob!" Bella screamed

I smiled and got up running towards Bella's voice but as I got closer I smelled her blood, it smelled so sweet and rich. No she couldn't see me like this but I couldn't resist what was happening to me, I think Sam finally got to me he broke my protection barrier. I slowly stalked towards the bushes seeing Bella in her beauty searching. I rustled the bushes and she turned

"Jacob, is that you?"

"Yes please don't come any closer,"

"But Jacob," she said walking closer

That's when the pungent smell began getting stronger I yelled and started shifting everything was red and the heat was overwhelming, I shifted and lunged out at Bella growling I couldn't control it.

"Jacob!" she screamed

I snapped at her neck the scent of her blood consuming me, I scratched her by accident and she screamed and I jumped up from her. She looked from the open wound to me. I saw the blood and it looked so rich.

"Jacob don't!" she screamed

I lunged and then I hit something hard landing on my back, I jumped back up and it happened again. Bella looked and saw she could do a force field. I roared and lunged at her.

"Jacob! Stop!" she exploded with light blinding me as I flew against the tree and feeling my heart seal itself and all the darkness leaving, I hit my head hard against the tree and felt a stab in my chest I looked down to see a silver knife covered in wolfsbane.

"No!" Bella screamed

I turned back to human and slowly felt myself slip away

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I ran over Jacob's limp body and cried

"No don't be dead please," I pleaded

"I'm so sorry," I cried cradling his head in my hands

I cried hard, I found him and I lost him

"Aw how tragic the Alpha has succumbed to his wounds,"

I stood up fire in my eyes

"This is all, your fault!" I screamed

"He just needed a little nudge,"

I started shaking and I screamed thunder lighting up the sky and making it rain hard.

"This battle begins now," I said baring my sword


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**_A/N: Here comes the battle you've all been waiting for here is Chapter Twenty-Four_**

**_Rated M for Violence and Coarse Language_**

**_I do not own anything_**

* * *

><p>The Blood Of A Chaste Warrior<p>

Chapter Twenty-Four

I felt my heart racing and then I charged at Sam jumping and slicing, everything I was fighting for was right in my heart. I was fighting for Jacob, my mom and everyone I love. I stabbed at his chest he grabbed my sword and threw it into the tree I gasped and he grabbed me by the neck.

"My, my, what rich blood you have," He growled

Then a bunch of wolves came out from the trees and roared I smiled and kicked out of Sam's grip kicking him in the face. I ran to the tree and took out my sword. I ran towards Sam and slashed his face he roared and swung his arm against my body making me fly deeper into the forest I tried getting up but slipped down a steep hill and landed beside Jacob's dead body, I felt a sharp stab and saw left over claws and claw marks in my chest. I slowly started slipping away and felt like I was being pulled

I woke up in a bright forest the sun rays heating my face, I stood up and walked, I walked through the brightening forest and saw a male standing near a lying figure.

"Hello?" I asked

He turned and I gasped. Jacob.

"Jacob!" I cried

I ran to him and hugged him so tightly he gasped and hugged me

"Bella," he smiled

I pulled back and kissed him with all my might, he kissed me back just as passionate. Once we pulled away he held my hand as we looked down at our dead bodies.

"Are we dead?" I asked

"No," A women said

We turned to see a woman and it was my mom

"Mom," I cried I ran to her and hugged her tightly

"I thought you were dead," I said

"I am but we as warriors are travelers we can travel to heaven the afterlife and hell,"

"Why am I here?" I asked

"You want to save Jacob,"

"Yes, I do. I can't live without him,"

Jacob looked down and smiled

"When you struck him with your power he gained the true alpha heart to sustain killing you, you can restart his heart with your sunlight strike,"

"I don't know how to do that,"

"Just believe." she said "But beware by doing this there will be fatal consequences,"

I fainted and woke back on the dark forest ground I saw a sunlight scar on my hand, I rolled over straddling Jacob and hit his chest hard a beam of light beaming down from the sky.

"What! Impossible!" Sam growled

I felt all my power flow to his heart and it stopped I saw my hair turn slowly back to brown. Jacob awoke breathing heavily; he got up and roared the trees shaking and the birds fleeing

Jacob shifted into a mighty true alpha his topaz eyes glowing with new sense of power

He lunged for Sam who was still stunned and they mashed into a tree going further in the forest, the other wolves ran after them, one wolf stop and cocked his head to his body I jumped on and he ran through the woods, I jumped off as the wolf lunged and Sam had bloody gashes that weren't healing. Once he had a few more hits and scratched he kneeled before me.

"This is for my mom,"

I swung the sword back and stabbed him all the sunlight beaming away the darkness, he roared. The spirit of the dark alpha roared and disappears leaving Sam dead. I dropped the sword. The wolves came out of the forest in human form and crept out beside me

"Is he really-

"Dead," I said

I stood up and nodded

I turned to see Jacob coming out of the forest I ran to him quickly he ran towards me and grabbed me in his arms.

"I thought, I lost you forever,"

"I thought I was going to lose you, I could have killed you,"

"But you didn't,"

Tears started surfacing from his eyes

"Why are you crying?" I asked laughing

"Because I love you, and now I know I can be with you forever,"

I laughed and pulled him down to meet my lips, he grabbed my hips pulling me closer. I tighten my grips around his neck and he pulled away

"My beautiful brunette girlfriend,"

I smiled and kissed him once more

* * *

><p><em>Washington State can rest in peace thanks to an anonymous tip the killer is finally succumbed to his wounds, local LaPush man Sam Uley has caused all this havoc more after this<em>

I laid in Jacob arms as we were his skin to my skin after a night of love-making Jacob and I didn't have to worry about the world threatening us again, as Jacob kissed me softly I smiled looking into the brown eyes I fell in love with

"It feels like a dream touching you like this,"

I nuzzled his nose and kissed him softly

"Jacob?"

"Mmhmm,"

"I love you, more than you will ever know. There are only so many guys a girl could go through but I found the right one and I want you for the rest of my life,"

He hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead

"Jake?" I whispered

"Yeah,"

"What was it like being on the other side?" I asked

"It was the most beautiful thing, but it's too soon for anyone to go, I mean I saw Old Quil there and he seemed at peace with his mate. The main thing missing was you, I would never ever want to be anywhere without you. I could have died but you brought me back to life."

"But my mom warned me it will come with consequence,"

"That may be but as long as we fight it as one then it will be golden,"

"I love you," I smiled

"And I will always love you."

I kissed him softly and rested in the confines of his arms resting peacefully for the first time in a long time.


	25. Epilogue

**_A/N: Well there you have it the Epilogue for The Blood Of A Chaste Warrior, it was super awesome writing I'm sad to let it go but thank you to my Beta KatKasie she is wonderful go check out her story Hearts Dream Deeply and Daycare Daydream, and to you guys for tuning in thank you and here is The Epilogue of The Blood Of A Chaste Warrior_**

**_Rated M for well you know :D_**

**_I do not own anything_**

* * *

><p>The Blood Of A Chaste Warrior<p>

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Epilogue

**Four Years Later**

"Hey mom; long time no talk, I've been happy for the last four almost five years. I finally found someone who saw the good in me. His name is Jacob Black, you would have loved him. I fulfilled my destiny, I defeated Sam Uley even though it happened two years ago, I can finally sleep and so can you. I don't blame myself for your death anymore now that I know he's dead you can rest in peace and so can I," I smiled

As I stood in front of my mother's grave for the first time in a long time, I didn't feel it was my fault anymore, I set the flowers down on her grave and turned to see none other than the love of my life. I smiled and ran towards him.

"What are you doing here? I thought I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow,"

"Well, I got an early flight out here and I wanted to surprise you but I just happen to see a beautiful blond in a grave,"

I blushed and smiled

Over the last two years, everything had changed but gone back to normal. Jacob and I stayed together for the year but once I had to go away for school, we continued in long distance relationship, it was working great. I also dyed my hair back to blond again because I actually started liking it. Jacob finally followed his destiny to be true Alpha and new council member replacing Billy. My dad finally decided to meet someone new and begin exploring females again. All our friends either resided in La Push or in Paul and Rachel's case got married and moved to Seattle.

I took Jacob's hand and we got in my car driving back to my apartment, once we got inside Jacob lifted me caveman style I squealed and giggled

"Jacob, put me down," I giggled

He carried me to my room and threw me down

"You're an asshole," I huffed

He growled and ripped my shirt in two

"Jacob!"

He grinned darkly; I bit my lip and pulled him down to my lips when Jacob finally accepted his true Alpha nature it was a good thing but also a naughty thing. Every time he saw me that summer, he would ravage me so bad I couldn't walk for a week. But the last time he visited we didn't use a condom nor was I on birth control, I did take the test and it was positive. Jacob is going to be a father and I was going to tell him tonight. After Jacob and I made love we lay in each other's arms.

"God I miss being with you, I mean with me in La Push and you here it feels like I'm needed here more,"

"Trust me, I missed living in Arizona it makes me feel like my mom can finally rest in peace but Jacob, I need to tell you something,"

"I need to tell to tell you something too," he smiled stroking my cheek

"You go first," I smiled

He took my hand and kissed it then took my cheeks in his hands

"Baby, I love you, we've been through a lot over these four years but nothing will ever compare to the day I met you. It was the best day of my life. This is why I want you forever because I know you will never give up a fight to be with the one you love. So I'm asking you." He grabbed his jean pocket and took a velvet box opening it and I gasped. He was freaking proposing!

"Will you marry me?" he asked

I laughed hysterically and pounced on him.

"Is that a yes?" he smiled

"Hell yes!" I giggled

He chuckled and kissed me softly

"So what did you have to say?" he smiled

"Listen to me closely and tell me what you hear,"

"Okay?" he questioned

He listened intensely and chuckled

"Shh concentrate," I scowled

"Okay, okay. This is so weird,"

I rolled my eyes and covered his mouth

He opened his eyes and listened in intently on my stomach and smiled

"You're pregnant?" he said tears streaming down looking up at me

I smiled and nodded

"I'm going to be a father?" he said tears coming down more

"Yes,"

He smiled and kissed me softly

"I love you so much Mrs. Bella Black," he smiled

"Not as much as I love you Mr. Jacob Black,"

**Wedding Day**

As I stood in front of the mirror, I smiled and sighed. Today I was going to become Mrs. Isabella Black.

"Bella," Dad called

I turned to see the door opened a crack and my dad peering in

"Hi dad," I smiled

"You look beautiful, your mother would have been so proud of the young woman you became."

I smiled

"Bella," Rachel whispered "It's time."

I smiled and lifted my dress making my way to the beach; I held my dad's arm and smiled walking down the aisle. I looked up to see Jacob smiling, he still looked like the baby-faced boy I had met the first day in Judo, the man I would devote my heart to for the rest of my life. When I reached the altar Jacob took my hand and smiled as my dad whispered something in his ear. When we finally reached the vows Jacob professed his love to me and making me cry and sob trying to say mine.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss-

Before Billy could say bride Jacob pulled me into a searing sweet kiss making everyone hoot in excitement, I laughed and cried as he lifted me and carried me down the aisle to our car. When we drove down to the La Push town hall; I couldn't stop smiling.

"Hey, Mrs. Black,"

"Yes, Mr. Black,"

"I love you and our little baby,"

I smiled and touched my little baby bump

"Have you thought of names for him,"

"Well, I know he will take after his daddy, so I named him Embry Jacob Black,"

"Embry would be honored, so would I," I smiled

As we drove we decided to just road trip for our honeymoon and drive seeing the marvelous lights at night and the day time as bright as us


End file.
